Legend of Zelda x Fire Emblem: The Isle of Mirages
by DoctorDePeste
Summary: As a result of the collision and merging of their worlds, a mysterious chain of islands are discovered by the rulers of Ylisse and Hyrule. They're met with the kingdoms...that should be dead, and with ancestors from centuries up their bloodlines. The newfound group must now uncover the secret behind the Isle of Mirages.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda x Fire Emblem: The Isle of Mirages**

So this fanfic is in continuation of Legend of Zelda x Fire Emblem: The Three Blades. If you haven't read it already, I recommend doing so, since this picks up right after.

This one will be a bit different, since I probably won't write Midna into it, and the overall character cast will be smaller. Fire Emblem has a large assortment of characters, though I don't think I'd be able to have enough characterization for all of them, aside from the main characters (Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Frederick). It also will be a primarily focused on the Legend of Zelda, since the only Fire Emblem games I've played are Awakening and Birthright.

In regards to the plot, I'm writing about the unanswered questions left by Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask. Whatever happened to the Gerudo Tribe? How did Termina end up? What happened to the Happy Mask Salesman?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Southeastern Deserts**

Frederick drove his lance into the chest of the last Rider of Dawn. All of the riders were dead from the battle that previously ensued between them, the Ylisseans, and the two mysterious intruders who attacked the Riders and the Stonewall Knights. Though not that they were intruders to the Ylisseans, as they'd just found out that it was Link and Sheik, and they got involved in the ongoing conflict between the two mercenary groups. They would have either been tracked down and killed by one of the groups, or died of thirst under the beating desert Sun, if the Ylisseans didn't arrive.

"That takes care of that," said Frederick. "We'll start heading back to Ylisstol. It should take about two days to get back if we start now. I'm sure Exalt Chrom would be delighted to hear from Link and Sheik."

"What about the bodies, sir?" asked a soldier.

After a brief pause, Frederick responded "Leave them. They'll soon enough be buried under a sandstorm."

The party made their way northwest, back to Ylisstol. Link and Sheik were able to get the water and food they needed from the Ylissean soldiers. And after some time, they stopped, approximately a few hours after nightfall. They took this time to rest under the cold air, which they could sleep comfortably in. Or, everyone except Frederick. The heat resistance potion he secretly took before lowered his body temperature, but in hadn't worn off yet. Needless to say, he was so close to the fire, he might as well have just slept on top of it.

* * *

 **Two Days Later... Shepherd's Barracks**

"How did you fare on your mission?" asked Chrom.

"We exterminated the threat," answered Frederick.

"Well done everyone. By the way, I need the events of the mission documented, and since you were the leader of this squad, that duty is yours," said Chrom.

"I wasn't finished. We also picked two people. It just so happens that Hyrule did not parish, and that Link survived. He was also there with another individual named Sheik," Frederick said.

"By the gods! Link is here?" Chrom exclaimed.

"I'm over here," Link said. "You probably can't see me behind these knights."

The tall and armored knights moved aside, and Link passed through. When standing near the knights of Hyrule and Ylisse, Link was noticeably shorter than them. Frederick himself towered a whole four inches above Link's head.

But regardless of that, Chrom dashed forward and hugged Link, to which Link hugged back.

"I'm overjoyed to hear that you and Hyrule are still alive!" said Chrom. "But how are you here? The world was supposed to end, and-"

"Our worlds used to be two, but they are now one. A bridge made of rocky terrain formed, connecting our two kingdoms as well," Link answered.

"This is amazing! And what of your kingdom? How are they faring?"

"Good enough I suppose. Sheik and I left and crossed the stone bridge to here immediately after we found it."

Chrom turned to Sheik and said "Sheik, it is good to see you alive and well. Or, should I call you-"

"Don't say another word. I already know what you're going to say. I'm sure _Princess Zelda_ is managing well back in Hyrule," Sheik responded, putting an emphasis on Princess Zelda.

"Oh, I see. I send my regards to her and Hyrule, should I not be able to address her in person," Chrom said.

"I'll make sure she gets the message, milord," Sheik replied.

Link stopped and surveyed behind him. The other soldiers from the mission were still standing there, watching with blank expressions. Link turned his head back, to which Frederick decided to use his commanding voice to diffuse the awkwardness.

"This meeting has been adjourned. All of you are off-duty for the rest of the day. Meeting dismissed," said Frederick.

The soldiers shuffled out of the room after Frederick's command, leaving only Link, Chrom, Sheik, and Frederick.

"Well if it's all the same to you, I need to use the barracks to document the mission," said Frederick. "God, I hate paperwork."

"Right. I suppose we'll leave you to it. On to more important things," Chrom responded.

Frederick sighed and pulled up a chair at a table, and the remaining three left the barracks.

* * *

 **Halls of Ylisstol Castle**

"A long bridge, formed entirely of rock and earth? Truly magnificent!" Chrom exclaimed.

"It must have been part of the earthquake," said Sheik. "How did your people fare with that, if I may ask?"

"There was a big panic, but we got it under control after they realized it was just an earthquake. Robin didn't care to come out of his room. He didn't wish to be disturbed after," Chrom answered.

"Speaking of, where is Robin?" Sheik asked.

"He's probably on a boat right now, almost across the sea to Chon'sin, with his wife," Chrom said.

"His wife?" Link questioned.

"Yes. You do recall Say'ri, the women in the thin purple clothing and armor, wielding a katana, yes? She's his wife, and the empress of Chon'sin," Chrom explained. "I remember when he confessed, he did under the Mila Tree over on the other continent."

Link had a visible dumbfounded expression on his face, as he gave a blank stare to Chrom. Sheik was doing the same, though her garbs covered her face, and concealed her expressions. Chrom winced under their deep stares.

"So, Robin is married to the empress of another country?" Link said.

"Yes, he is," Chrom replied.

"Would that not make him the emperor of that country as well?" Sheik said.

"Normally, yes. He would be the emperor of Chon'sin. However, plans for a formal coronation have not been arranged," Chrom answered.

"And this was never brought up in a conversation because..." Link said.

"You surely know that he is a humble man," said Chrom.

"Uh, good to know," Link said.

* * *

 **Southeastern Seas (South of the Ylisse-Hyrule Land Bridge)**

A dark oak galleon rested upon the calming waters, with its sails mildly tattered from days before. The ship of merchants and sellswords drifted southeast, in need of repair. The front half of the prow was hanging on by a thread, and single footstep would cause it to break. The hull was visibly softened, and stray ropes and chains were astray. But alas, there was not a sign of civilization in sight. Or rather, there wasn't a sign of land in sight. The crew themselves were visibly exhausted. They were supposed to reach their destination three days ago, but were sidetracked by heavy storm, and eventually, a tidal wave. Its enormity was enough to make everyone cower under the decks. Except for the captain, and the watcher in the crow's nest. By then, the crow's nest was filled like a bath.

Their supplies were growing thinner and thinner, after being out at sea for three more days than they should have been. And it's not as if dry bread, stale cheese, and possibly contaminated water could keep the crew energetic.

A man approached the captain, steering the boat. The captain looked with his blue eyes and asked "What is it?"

"Our supplies are getting smaller and smaller. The surplus that we packed wasn't enough," he said.

"What about the goods that the merchants have? We must use those, lest we resort to worse ideas," the captain responded.

"We can't just take their goods. There were buyers who were willing to pay-" the man responded.

"Forget about the buyers! This is survival or death! The merchants have consumables, which will become the only food on this ship once ours runs out," the captain exclaimed.

Their conversation was interrupted by the shipmate, sitting in the crows nest, with water reaching up to his waist.

"Land! To the east Captain! We might be saved!" he shouted, flailing his arms in the direction of the land.

The captain turned the ship to the east, and the ship slowly crept towards it. When they got closer, they found the ship closing in on a rather large island. At the forefront, where they would land, was a beach. But there weren't many lush green trees. There were patches of plants and shrubbery, but no trees that one would normally see in a place such as this.

Their ship drifted a bit closer, until they pulled the sails up. Then they used the pulley to lower down a large canoe. The captain and four other soldiers boarded onto the canoe, and approached the island. When they set foot on it, they moved closer and stopped upon seeing the beach, now full of lush green trees and tall grass.

"That wasn't there before," the captain said.

"What wasn't there?" asked the navigator, carrying a shortsword and charter map.

"The trees and grass. Where in Naga's name are we anyway?" the captain said.

"I don't know. I'm sure my calculations were correct, even after the storm. But I can't find this island on any of my maps," the navigator said.

"Keep your weapons drawn. Hopefully we'll find civilization somewhere here," the captain ordered.

The five of them moved into the forests, with the tall grass reaching up to their waists. The only sounds they heard were the rustling leaves and plants. There wasn't a single bird chirp, nor a hastily rushing rabbit. Just the ambient sounds of the flora, layered upon the footsteps of the five men.

"Ah!" shouted a soldier.

The other four jerked and turned to the soldier, who was now cradling his thigh with his empty right hand. Something tore through the thin leg-wear, leaving a cut on his skin.

"Dammit boy, you scared us," said the captain.

"I apologize sir. I must have cut it against a tree branch or somethin', " he said. "It's just a flesh wound, keep going."

The other four turned around, and they all continued to walk forward through the forest. The captain simultaneously felt at ease, in such a serene forest, yet mildly frightened that something was hidden in the tall grass, waiting to jump out and bite him. It's the perfect environment for a snake to attack, and those happened to be the captain's worst fear.

The soldier with the cut lagged a bit behind, thanks to his slight limp. Though he was not completely out of sight. But just enough for him to hear something rather large in the grass behind him, but not the other soldiers.

"What the- AHHHmmmm!," he exclaimed. Two arms wrapped around his neck and mouth, and pulled him down on to the ground. Then he was dragged behind a tree, then whatever grabbed him had jumped up into the tree with him. The other four soldiers quickly turned around as soon as they heard the scream, and chased after him. But when two of them got to the tree, all that remained was the sword that was dropped on to the ground.

In another instant, two arrow-like projectiles hooked themselves under the armor of the captain and the navigator, tied to a rope. A hidden force hoisted and reeled them up into the trees. The two remaining soldiers panicked and ran to the direction of the boat, though they did not anticipate the hidden net that they would step on. They too were then captured.

Whilst the two soldiers were hanging in a net trap, a tall, slim, fair-skinned person came out of hiding from the tall grass. It was clearly a woman, wearing only garments that covered her legs, and her torso from the breasts up. She wore a cloth wrap around the bottom of her face, exposing her golden eyes, and bright red hair. But the feminine appearance was easily countered by the very sharp, double ended spear she was pointing at the soldiers, as well as the sheathed knife on the side of her thigh.

"What is the word in your language," she said. "Ah, I know. Men. You are men. And you men intrude in our territory. Men are forbidden within our land!"

"Please, please! Let us go! We swear on the divine goddess that we mean no harm!" yelled the soldier. "Our boat was blown off course by a storm, and we don't know where we are! Please have mercy!"

"We'll see what the king wishes to do with you," said the woman.


	2. Chapter 2: Royal Persecution

**Chapter 2: Royal Prosecution**

 **Hyrule Castle, three months later...**

Zelda sat at a long table, with her on a smaller side, and to the lengths of the table were three men on each side. To the far end, opposite of Zelda, sat another man. The seven men were the Royal Council of Hyrule, tasked with monitoring the monarch's rule, and ensuring that the power was not diverted to one person. All seven of them had been in the council since Zelda's parents were the rulers on Hyrule, and once Zelda took the throne, they became her council. But, more importantly, should the need ever occur, they could vote to relinquish the monarch's position of the throne.

The robed councilmen called Zelda to the room to discuss her recent actions during her rule over Hyrule. The lone councilman stood up, and held in his hands a piece of paper with his words written on it.

"Zelda has been called to a council meeting today, for she hath been accused of failure to attend to royal duties, and unlawful abandonment to the kingdom during a time of peril," he said. "The sentence, if the council finds her guilty, is that she give up her position as the monarch of Hyrule, and permanent exile from the kingdom."

The councilman sat down, and the one to his right stood up. He then began to read from his sheet of paper.

"During the recent insurgent attack and takeover, you did not stand by the soldiers, or the kingdom. You fled, without giving a thought to the citizens, and leaving Hyrule under the control of the insurgents," the red-robed councilman said.

Zelda stood up and said "Would the outcome have been any different if I stayed? I would have been executed, and the Interlopers would have taken control anyway. In fact, all of you would have eventually been executed, had I not come back with an army."

"An army from a nation whom we have no treaties with," said the councilman.

"Should such a thing matter when the kingdom is in peril?" Zelda replied.

"Sit down Darquin," said the blue-robed councilman at the other end of the table. "We're just reading the accusations. You can argue later."

Darquin, the red-robed man sat down. The blue-robed man then read the rest of what was on his paper.

"And furthermore, during the recent earthquake, you disappeared for days," he stated. "Where were you during your little excursion?"

"You would not believe me if I told you, Taphinin," Zelda said.

"Try me," he responded.

"In the halidom that helped us defeat the Interlopers, Ylisse."

"But how? How could it be possible to venture out so far?"

"The land bridge that formed from the earthquake. It connects Hyrule and Ylisse together."

A councilman in a purple robe spoke out, and said "The two kingdoms are now connected? Surely, since they assisted us, we must establish an alliance."

"Save that for another time, Almen," said Taphinin. "The charges have been declared. You may state your defense, your highness."

Zelda stood tall and said "During the Interloper takeover, I did flee to Ylisse. But this was because our army would have been overwhelmed, and we would not have stood a chance against the Interlopers. The best option was to flee. And though I left Hyrule under control of them, the same would have happened if I stayed. I would likely have been executed, and then the Interloper leader would have taken power."

Councilman Almen spoke out and said "Taphinin, I vote to dismiss the accusation of abandoning the throne during the Interloper invasion. Fleeing for a short period of time was a small sacrifice to ensure that this army from Ylisse could come and expel the Interlopers."

Taphinin, mildly irritated, responded to the rest of the coucil with, "Councilman, raise your hand if you vote to dismiss the aforementioned accusation."

Almen, Darquin, and the other four councilman raised their hands, while Taphinin was the odd one out.

Taphinin said with a blank expression, "Majority rule declares that Princess Zelda is not guilty of abandoning Hyrule during the Interloper invasion."

Zelda felt a small amount of relief since that charge was gone, but that still left the charge of her leaving Hyrule after the earthquake. She was currently having trouble mustering up a defense for as to why she left when she should have been attempting to calm the citizens.

"As for the next accusation: Why, Princess Zelda, did you leave Hyrule during the earthquake that occurred about a week in the past?" Taphinin questioned. "And, what were you doing with Link before it happened, and where did both of you disappear off to?"

"Before the earthquake, I invited Link into my room to simply talk. After it happened, I led Link through a corridor out of Castle Town. From there we went to Faron Woods and discovered the land bridge to Ylisse," Zelda explained.

"And your justification for leaving Hyrule without warning, or protection?" asked Darquin.

"Protection? Link is one of the best swordsmen and archers I know. And it was just an earthquake. It wasn't something that you could not handle. It's not as if we haven't experienced an earthquake before," Zelda answered.

"Is that all for your defense?" asked Taphinin.

"Yes, it is, Councilman Taphinin," Zelda declared.

"Council, any remaining questions or concerns?" he asked.

The other six shook their heads no.

"That ends our meeting. We, the Royal Council, shall decide upon our verdict for this one accusation, and you shall learn what our decision is by twelve hours after midnight tomorrow," Taphinin said.

* * *

 **Later, in Zelda's study**

Councilman Taphinin passed through the doors to Zelda's study. She was sitting at her desk, writing with a feather in a red-covered book. When he came in, she placed the quill back into the ink pot, and stood up to face him.

She said "Greetings, Councilman Taphinin. I was not expecting to hear from one of you until tomorrow."

"I am not here on behalf of the Royal Council," he replied. "I am here on my own."

"And for what reason?"

"For a deal that certainly concerns you and the decision."

"A deal?"

"Allow me to explain."

"First explain why you sent the two guards away."

"You have a good set of ears, your highness. As for that, this conversation is of great secrecy. You see, well, I must get right to the point. I know of your activities with Link. And you should know 'tis illegal for a commoner to lie with a member of the royal family."

Zelda sternly said "I have no idea what you speak of."

"Perhaps you would recognize the area behind the throne, and your room, hours before the earthquake. We did find two sets of clothing on the ground," said Taphinin.

Zelda persisted. "What you speak of never happened, Taphinin."

"And it does not have to. Simply fulfill my request, and I'll make sure I one ever knows. Step down from the throne, and give the right of monarch to me. Being the head councilman, I am second in line to the throne."

"So is this all some conspiracy for you to become the king?"

"Yes, though it is just myself. The other six men are oblivious to this. But now I finally have leverage upon the most powerful person in the kingdom. Just one conversation could turn all six of them against you. And you know what would happen then."

"The throne will never be controlled by the likes of you."

"Try me. I may even just have to find some encouragement, I suppose. I do wonder how Link is doing, when he's sleeping in his own bed."

"You think you can threaten Link? You know he can outmatch any soldier you throw at him. And you'd incite the wrath of Ylisse."

"I'm not threatening him. I'm threatening you. What happens when he finds out that his Zelda has been assassinated?"

"The other councilman will find out. They'll stop you!"

"My tracks won't exist. They will just lead to some deranged soldier, and then it ends."

"You are truly despicable."

"All you need to do is resign at the meeting tomorrow. Then, you will announce it to the citizens, and leave Hyrule after."

Taphinin left immediately after that statement. Zelda tried her best not to display her anger. She wanted to transform into Sheik and stab Taphinin with her knife, but that would have put her in a worse position. Though regardless of whether or not she gives into his demands, she'll lose the throne either way. It was a matter of picking the milder poison. But perhaps Taphinin could be dealt with another day, perhaps when she has the backing of the Shepherds.

* * *

 **The next day...**

They Council and Zelda were back in the meeting room, sitting at the long, dark oak table. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and not in a positive way. In a few moments she was going to give up the throne, because the lead councilman was blackmailing her. If she refused, Taphinin would find a way to have her killed, and he would probably find way to get to Link. Taphinin, across the table, showed no indication of smugness or sinister satisfaction. He kept a stoic face, for all of the other councilman.

Zelda stood up and made the announcement. "It has been suggested that I have not fulfilled my duties to the people, as princess of Hyrule. It is true that I abandoned Hyrule after the recent earthquake, and that I should have stayed. I cannot justify my leaving. There are parts of being the leader of Hyrule that I can no longer continue with, and from that, I announce my resignation from the throne. The mantle shall be passed to the second in line, Councilman Taphinin."

As Zelda finished her statement, the councilmen immediately clambered in their seats, and stuttering incoherent phrases. Even Taphinin was doing so, keeping up the charade. "That sly bastard," Zelda thought.

"Your highness, are absolutely sure?! You are stepping down from the throne! You will no longer be the monarch of Hyrule!" exclaimed Councilman Almen.

"I am absolutely sure on my decision. In light of recent events, I feel that Hyrule would be better governed by Taphinin. Hopefully, he'd be able to keep the kingdom safe from such attacks and threats. I can be excused for letting one invasion happen, but I cannot be excused for letting another one occur only months after," she answered.

"A strong kingdom does need a strong ruler and a strong army," Taphinin said.

"The problem lies not in the strong ruler, but the army. Hyrule already fits the criteria of a strong ruler," said Almen.

"Almen, I appreciate your concerns, but my resignation is final," Zelda declared.

* * *

 **Later, Zelda's Quarters**

Zelda felt the empty pit of darkness that usually came when a person does something such as this. No fair-minded ruler would want to submit their power to a mad isolationist, who would seek to rule the kingdom into a worse state. It does make sense why Taphinin was blackmailing her now. Now, there's a possibility of Hyrule being allied with another country. Taphinin was set in his idea of isolation, in which Hyrule would strictly be isolated from every other kingdom. It worked, since Hyrule was never in any contact with other kingdoms, but now, Hyrule is faced with Ylisse.

"Zelda..." a voice by her door said.

She turned towards the door and saw Link standing there. Zelda asked him to come up at this time (approximately 12 hours after midnight), because she needed to talk to him, about everything that happened in the past two days.

"Zelda, why, why, are you resigning?" he asked.

"How do you know that already?" she asked him.

"I heard it from one of the commanders that I usually talk to when I'm here. Anyway, why are you resigning?" he said. "You know you can't be blamed for the Interlopers and Noth Grateau. It's not like you can control these things."

"That's not why."

"Then what is?"

"Link, do you know who the head of the Royal Council is?"

"Uh, some elderly man named Taphing or something."

"Close. His name is Taphinin."

"What about him?"

"Link...He...He knows about our relations. He's threatening to reveal it to the council and Hyrule, unless I relinquish my power to him and leave Hyrule."

"So that bastard just wants the throne?!" yelled Link.

"Link, don't shout. Lest someone hear you and matters turn for the worse. He also threatened to have me assassinated if I did not comply." Zelda replied.

"That bastard!" Link yelled again.

"Lower your voice! Who knows if he can hear you or not. And who knows who the person was that would have killed me had I not resigned."

"Who would have killed you? The question is who will kill you! You shouldn't take his word!"

"Why do you think I called you here? I can't feel safe in my own castle thanks to him."

"Though accompanying you everywhere would be a tad bit suspicious."

"But you're one of the few people in Hyrule that I can trust now. I can only trust you, the 'Resistance,' and my closest handmaid."

"Are you sure about the handmaid?"

"Yes. She was one of my closest friends when I was growing up here in the castle. She would never betray me."

"And her name is?"

"Clarissa."

"I'll keep her name in mind."


	3. Chapter 3: Whispers in the Night

**Chapter 3: Whispers of the Night**

 **Two Hours Before Midnight, Hyrule Castle Grounds**

Link opened the door to the stone kitchen. Inside, on the cobblestone floor, was a woman who was a head shorter than him. She was watching over a kettle, which was hung over the lit fireplace. The sound of the door creek brought her attention to Link. He said to her "Are you Clarissa?"

"Sir Link?! Yes, I am Clarissa," she answered.

"No one else is coming here, right?" Link asked.

"Um, I uh, wouldn't suppose so. W-What are you th-thinking of-" she stammered.

"Something that concerns Zelda," he answered. He locked the door behind him and walked up to Clarissa. As she looked up at him, her short black hair drooped down to the middle of her neck.

Link lowered his voice and stated "Right now, Zelda is possibly in danger, and you are one of the few people she trusts at the moment."

"Danger?! What about the guardss-mmf-" she was responding, until Link put his hand up and covered her mouth.

"Quiet down, and lower your voice," he whispered. He took his hand off and said "The head councilman, Taphinin, is forcing Zelda to resign from the throne. If she doesn't, he'll kill her, and probably try to kill me as well. We don't know which guards he has under his control, and the only people she trusts right now are me, you, and some other friends we have in Castle Town."

"But why would he do such a thing now? Zelda has been in power for years. Why now?"

"Zelda's guess is because we're open to allying with foreign kingdoms, now that we know who they are. Taphinin is apparently a mad isolationist. And he's only doing this plot now because it was only recently when we met the rulers from Ylisse."

"If you think Zelda is in danger, then what can I do? I can't wield a blade such as thou."

"If something happens to both of us, then you will be the bearer of the truth. Everything you will need to know will be here."

Link pulled out a piece of rolled up paper, and handed it to Clarissa. She unrolled it and read it.

"This is... quite a lot," she said.

"It is the truth. And no one would suspect a maid to have known such secretive details," said Link.

"I promise I will expose this, should something happen to Zelda."

"You have our thanks," Link said. "Goodnight, madam."

"Goodnight, sir Link."

Link unlocked the door and put the lock on the floor next to the door frame. He walked out and closed the door.

* * *

 **Outside the Castle, but still within the walls**

Link brought himself to the outer front areas of the castle complex. The usual guards were patrolling along the walls, and the ones on the ground were gathered in pairs. Though seeing as there was no present threat, nor would there be after the Interloper invasion, they were conversing with each other, while keeping a somewhat aware eye to the front gardens, and having their spears leaning against their shoulders.

The lanterns that they carried reminded Link to take his out and light it. He did so, and walked over to a particular rock, planted on the ground next to a particular tree. He sat down with his back against the tree, and placed his lantern beside him. Beside the rock and bushes near it was a trapdoor, and a ladder that went down into a secret tunnel that led to Zelda's room. He and Zelda used this tunnel to get out of the castle. Which they did after having so-called "relations" according to Taphinin. Well he wasn't wrong about what happened, Link thought. However, Taphinin is still despicable to use that for blackmail.

A quick rustle sounded from the leaves above him. Link looked up and concentrated his mind to the short area above him. He sensed that there was a bird perched on the branch above him. He could sense it by looking up and concentrating his body, since the bird was to far up to be seen with his dimming lantern. This was on Link's own. But doing this limited his awareness to the immediate space around him. He was only focused on this area. Everything else outside of that space seemed irrelevant.

After concentrating for a few more moments, he saw that the bird was an owl. It was either unaware of Link's presence, or it was aware but calmed by his presence. That, along with being able to heighten his senses, was something that he innately had after being a wolf. Link could heighten his senses to detect things in the small area around him as a wolf, and he could do it now. He could also talk to animals. But now, it seems that the ability changed to him having a very calming effect on animals. Over the past few months he encountered many animals that would not run away from him, even when he was standing very close to them. In fact, some of them even approached him. Birds would sometimes try to land on him. Rabbits and mice would scurry to his feet, and Link would often kneel down and let them crawl on to his arm. He sometimes wondered if past iterations of the Chosen Hero could do similar things.

Link brought himself back to his feet, and opened the trapdoor. He hooked his lantern to his leather tunic straps, climbed down the ladder a little, closed the door, and climbed all the way down into the dark, musty tunnel.

* * *

 **Zelda's Quarters, a few minutes later**

Link was at the top of the ladder, under the floorboard that led to the tunnel from Zelda's room. He stopped at the top, in the case that someone else was in the room. It would appear strange if Link just crawled up from under the floorboards, and would raise the question of why there is a secret entrance to Zelda's quarters. When he stopped, he used his wolf sense to observe the confines of the room through the floor. He could only detect one person, Zelda, in her bed. Since no one else was there, he quietly entered the room, making sure not to make too much noise. Fortunately, the floor did not creak, so he was able to do this with ease.

He then honed his senses on what was on the other side of the door to her room. And oddly enough, the two usual guards who were posted out there weren't there. Instead, there was one person entering. They were of a shorter stature, and a slimmer figure. There was no metallic sound when they walked, so it wasn't a guard, or anyone who would be wearing armor. Even the Councilmen wore at least a light chest-plate under their robes, even if it did make it agonizingly hot. Link couldn't detect anything else noteworthy about the person, and the question of who it was would be answered, seconds after, when that person opened the door and entered, to see the hero of Hyrule with a sparsely lit lantern.

"My, Link?! W-What are you doing i-in here? Or, how? How did you get in here?" a feminine voice stammered.

It was clear to Link that the person in front of him was Clarissa. He could tell without using his wolf senses, using only the lantern that was dying out.

"A secret tunnel," he answered. "And I came to check on Zelda. I suppose you were doing the same."

"Uh, yes, I was checking on Zelda too, after what you said."

"How did you get past the guards?"

"Oh, well, they uh, weren't there when I got here."

The sudden stops between her words made Link slightly more alert and suspicious of her. She seemed more uneasy than she should have been. And there was the question of why. Link decided to tap into his wolf senses and focus on Clarissa. At first, there was nothing that stood out. Not even the smell of fire or smoke coming from her. However, that should have been more alarming to Link in retrospect. Though despite the awkward silence between them, he turned his eyes downwards. There, he focused on her left foot. And what was tucked by it. A dagger, with a leather-bound hilt, rested by her foot, with the blade pointing upwards.

"Sir Link? Are you listening?" she said, which broke Link's concentration, and brought his eyes back up to Clarissa's face.

Link glanced at the sleeping Zelda behind him. Or, the awakened Zelda at this point. It turned out that they weren't being as quiet as they thought. She brought her upper body up and looked to Zelda and Clarissa.

"Would you care to light the candle beside me?" Zelda said.

Link went and lit the candle with the flame from his lantern. He could now see most of the room from the light of the one candle, and clearly see Clarissa without having to use his wolf senses. Or, he could see who he thought was Clarissa.

"Has something happened?" Zelda asked.

"No, we just happened to have checked on you at the same time," Link answered, still remaining cautious of Clarissa.

"Is that so? Actually, how were both of you let in? The guards usually do not let more than one person in whilst I'm asleep," Zelda questioned.

"There weren't any guards outside this room," Link uttered.

Zelda was immediately alarmed by his response, saying "Why would that be? Taphinin said that he wouldn't do anything until tomorrow, and that's only if I refused to resign."

Link closed the door to the room and finally blurted out "I think the question you should be asking is why your handmaid has a dagger tucked by her foot."

Zelda, alerted even more, got off of her body from the opposite side which Clarissa was standing, and grabbed the Sheikah knife from her nightstand. Link walked around Clarissa, and stood at the edge of the wooden bed frame, slightly in front of Zelda.

No longer whispering, he said "I can smell the leather from that dagger's hilt."

"Hah, how could one smell leather from a dagger?" Clarissa responded.

"That dagger has the same design as the one that Uli and Rusl used when I was growing up. I'm sure that one was made by the same blacksmith from the western streets in Castle Town," Link replied.

Standing still for another moment, Link used his wolf sense to check outside the door. To very little surprise, he heard the sound of two sets of footsteps, with metal clanking. They stopped right outside the door, and turned around. He changed his focus back to Clarissa, observing her for another time. This time, he found something he did not notice before: A book tucked under her clothing, by her waist.

"Guards have come now. How coincidental," he whispered. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"What? You already know who I am," she whispered back.

"I don't want to see if I know. I want to see if you know," he said, emphasizing the latter sentence.

Clarissa remained quiet for a few moments, in which she and Link were locked in each other's stares. Finally, she answered "My name... is Ingrid."

Link drew the Master Sword and said "Wrong answer."

Link swung the sword at her waist, slicing open the clothing and the book the was hidden underneath it. Bits of leather and paper ejected and slowly fell out of the cut, and the facade of Clarissa started to fade.

"Thou made the fatal error of not knowing whose appearance you have stolen," Link stated.

The person standing before them soon disappeared, and the instant after, a much taller, broader, and masculine body took its place: Taphinin.

"Taphinin?!" Zelda exclaimed. "This was not part of your despicable deal!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you were the one that broke the deal. You were the one that decided to tell Link and that handmaid of yours. I'd have hoped that you would not divulge the details," Taphinin responded.

"You are truly evil. You were plotting to kill me in my sleep and place it on Clarissa!" she yelled.

"My, you're quite sharp. No wonder you're the Queen of Hyrule," Taphinin said.

Taphinin bent down and reached for his knife. Link quickly put the sword to Taphinin's head and said "Move and I'll slice your head off."

Taphinin dropped the dagger on the ground and remained in his bent-down position.

"Scared that I'll actually do it?" Link said.

"I have no doubt that you can kill me. And that you're willing to die. But the same cannot be said for her though."

Taphinin swiftly swung his arm to Link's sword hand, and pushed it away. He kneed Link in the stomach, and used his free hand to jab Link in the face. Link backed away, freeing his hand from Taphinin's grip. But he dropped the sword in the process. Taphinin quickly tried to grab the Master Sword, but as he gripped the handle, a searing pain shot through his hand, and he immediately let go of it. Link grabbed the dagger and pushed Taphinin against the wall next to door, holding the dagger against his neck.

"You couldn't grab the Master Sword. It cannot be wielded by a person with an evil heart," Link stated."That means I won't have any baggage in killing you."

"Would you really though? Killing the head of the Royal Council does have repercussions," Taphinin responded.

"Link, don't do it. Please," Zelda asked. "If you so much as poke him, he'll have the kingdom turned against you."

Link lowered the dagger while keeping his other hand against Taphinin and said "I'd be fine with being branded a traitor if it means that he is removed from power."

"Fortunately, you'll be branded a traitor regardless of what you do to me," said Taphinin.

Taphinin suddenly bashed his head against Link's, and quickly grabbed Link's left hand, which had the knife, and stabbed Link in his right shoulder.

"AHHH!," Link screamed.

He pushed Link to the ground, and as he hit the wooden bed frame as he fell. Taphinin then banged on the door while calling for the guards to come in. Two guards burst into the room, while Link was slowly moving on his back, closer to Zelda.

"Those two... were plotting to kill me!" Taphinin shouted.

"But, her highness and Sir Link, why would they do such a thing?" one hesitant guard questioned. "And who stabbed him in the shoulder?"

"I did! He was about to gut me open! Fortunately, I fought him off and turned it against him," Taphinin responded.

"Those are all lies! Taphinin was the one who was plotting to kill me!" Zelda yelled. Just as she said it, Link managed to stand up right next to her, with his left arm reaching for his sword.

It turns out that their yelling in the middle of the night was attracting quite the crowd of soldiers to Zelda's quarters. And all of them grew ever so suspicious and confused. Regardless of who they listen to, they're probably committing treason, whether it's in the eyes of the people or the eyes of the council. Go after Taphinin? The council will be after the soldiers. Go after Zelda and Link? The people of Castle Town will despise the soldiers for attacking such beloved figures.

"What are you waiting for?! Seize them!" Taphinin commanded.

Three soldiers in the front slowly stepped forward. Link held his sword up, but Zelda motioned for him to put it down. Then, she leaned into his ear and whispered "Hold on to my arm." Link did so, and clutched her left arm. Zelda brought her right arm up, and summoned a small fireball between her middle finger and her index finger.

"Guards, stand down, now. We are not the ones you should be arresting," she stated.

"I'm sorry your highness. But Taphinin's orders are absolute," the center guard said. "Forgive us."

"...I ask that you do the same," she responded.

A small fiery ball flew right in front of the guards and Taphinin, and it exploded into a small wave. It knocked all of them back, and even lit some of their clothes on fire. They panicked and flailed around, giving Zelda time to use another spell: Farore's Wind. She cast the spell, and it warped her and Link outside of the room and on to the castle wall walkways just below the window to her room. They reappeared onto it in the same position, with Link grasping on to Zelda's arm. Fortunately, there were no guards along the walls nearby, which would make their escape much easier.

"What... was that?" Link asked, still in pain from the blade.

"I'll explain later. We need to get that knife out of you," she answered. "But first..."

Zelda removed her arm from Link's grasp and formed a t-shape with her arms. Then a light radiated from her body, and she was then transformed into Sheik. She told Link to grab her arm again, as they needed to keep moving. It was in the dead of night, so the bright light was clearly worth investigating.

"Try and keep up," she said.

She brought him down a flight of stairs, and across a stretch of stone walkway. Soon, they were faced with two guards, at the edge of the wall in which they were going to leap down from. They were moving to investigate the bright light that shined earlier. And of course, they did not know that it was Zelda and Link. What they saw was Link with a stab wound and someone in some tribal garbs.

"Sir Link?! That knife... What happened?!" shouted one of the two guards.

"We can't talk right now!" Sheik yelled back.

Sheik and Link hustled to the edge of the wall, and the two guards moved out of their way. As the two of them passed by the guards, Link said "Don't... trust Taphinin." Since the guards weren't actively trying to detain them, they probably weren't cooperating with Taphinin. And soon after, Sheik and Link were over the wall and on the path to the western areas of Hyrule Field.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Departure

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Departure**

 _ **Faron Woods, sometime before sunrise**_

Sheik and Link fled from the castle, with Link still suffering from a knife in his shoulder. The knife was still in there, as pulling it out would have made the wound worse. And so they rode, all the way from the castle to Faron Woods, where they eventually stopped at the Ordon Spring. Link sat at the edge of it, where the water touched the ground, and submerged only the most bottom part of his boots' soles. Though as calming as the ambiance of the spring was, it still didn't suppress the pain from the knife. That was a job for one of the dozen fairies flying throughout the spring.

"Those fairies. Bring one to me," Link requested.

Sheik nodded and walked into the spring to grab a fairy. When she got close to a few of them, they flew away from her. It was a bit odd, as Link had no trouble catching fairies to use for his healing purposes. So, Link stood up and approached Sheik. He placed his left hand on her right shoulder and gripped it.

"Pull the knife out," he said.

"But that would surely-" she said.

"Just do it. I know what I'm doing," he interrupted.

"If you say so," she said in a reluctant tone.

Sheik grabbed the knife, and with one swift motion, she pulled the knife out of Link's shoulder. He let out a scream that woke up any animals that were sleeping, and probably Coro as well. He shuttered and pulled away from Sheik, grasping his hand over the wound. Then, he turned towards the farther side of the spring, and walked over with haste. He held up the backside of his hand, and his piece of the Triforce shined. The fairies in the spring flocked towards him, like moths to a lantern in a pitch black night. One of them circled up and around Link's wounded shoulder, and then, to Sheik's surprise, the wound was healed completely. Link sighed with relief, and stood up tall and straight. After doing so, the fairies dispersed and flew back to where they were in the spring.

"I've never seen fairies do such things," Sheik said. "But why did they flock to you?"

"I suppose it was because I shined my piece of the Triforce," he answered.

The two of them and Epona rested at the spring for some time after. They rode all the way to Faron from Castle Town, so they wanted give Epona a rest before they made her do more. But that was another question: Where would they go? Out of the civilized places in Hyrule, they could only go to Kakariko Village or the Zora's Domain. But they couldn't avoid Taphinin's mad search forever. And there's no doubt that he'd already labelled Link and Zelda traitors to Hyrule, and did everything he could to vilify them to the people of Castle Town.

"Hey, is that you, Ordanian man?" familiar voice suddenly said.

Link and Sheik turned their heads to see Coro, the man who runs the lantern shop right before Hyrule Field. He was carrying a lantern, lit with the oil that he sells.

"Nice to see you again Coro," Link said.

"Same to you, Link. I heard someone scream real loud before, and it sounded like they needed help. I would have come sooner, but I had trouble finding my lantern," Coro explained.

"That was me. But I'm fine, don't worry," Link stated.

"Well that's good. And who is your companion?" he asked.

"My name is Sheik," she said. "I didn't expect there to be someone this far out in the woods."

"Yeah, I'm the only one here. On occasion I see this fellow here and another Ordanian man passing by my shop on the way to Hyrule Field, but I haven't seen the Ordanians for a while," Coro said. "Actually, not since the weird earthquake not so long ago. You two have any idea what that was all about?"

After a brief pause, Link said "Well, the bridge connecting the Ordon Province to here was destroyed in that earthquake. So, that's why the Ordanians stopped coming through here."

"Aw man, they're stuck over there then. The royal family should really get people on that then," Coro said.

"About that..." interrupted Sheik. "Don't trust any of the royal army or the council."

"Who? What council?" Coro questioned.

"If they're soldiers, or look like they come from the Castle, don't trust them. Don't tell them we were here," Sheik stated.

"I'm not sure why I should be doing that, but okay. If that's gonna keep you two safe," Coro responded. "I guess this is goodbye then. I have to catch up on some sleep before I open up shop. Goodbye, Link, and Sheik."

"Farewell, Coro," Link said.

Coro walked back to his shop, and Link and Sheik continued discussing their options. They'd potentially endanger whoever they hid with, even if it were the Gorons or the Zoras. It's not as if diplomacy laws were written between all of the races. They just coexisted and agreed not to fight each other. And that would have worked fine, if not for Taphinin. Ordon Village was out as well, since they bridge connecting them was gone.

"Wait. There's actually another option," Link said.

"What would that be?" Sheik asked.

"The Land Bridge. Ylisse," he said.

"But we'd be fleeing from the problem entirely! Are we just gonna abandon Hyrule and cower in Ylisse?" Sheik exclaimed.

"We could garner the help of Chrom and Robin," Link suggested. "Link, if we stay here, our only option would be to remain idle and hide. With Chrom's support, they could help us depose Taphinin."

"You're asking that we use extreme measures!" Sheik argued.

"Extreme measures are appropriate when dealing with such an extreme person as Taphinin."

There was a brief silence between them, which then broke with Sheik's response.

"I fear for what the citizens will think. Over the course of two years, it'd appear that our government is unstable. First, the Usurper King, then, the Last Interloper, and now Taphinin," Sheik responded. "Should news of this get out to other lands, a potentially belligerent kingdom could attack."

"To ensure that that doesn't happen, we should head to our Ylissean allies," said Link.

 **The Land Bridge, Early Morning**

The two of them rode on top of Epona to the Land Bridge. They knew that it was going to take about a day to just get to the desert that was at the other end of the bridge. Nevertheless they kept going. One of them would end up falling asleep while the other remained awake. Sheik would fall asleep while resting on Link's back and vice-versa. Fortunately Epona was not moving so fast as to accidentally let the sleeping one fall off. Though, once each one of them got enough sleep, they'd have Epona go faster.

The clashing sounds of the ocean and the trot of Epona's hooves were the only sounds that rang through the air. For miles, all they saw was the barren ocean and the path in front of them. It surely wouldn't have been a good time to spot what appeared to be an island in the distance. "Great, a mirage," Link thought. He paid no attention to it after that, and looked forward.

 **Nightfall**

Just as they thought, they'd reached the other side of the land bridge at nightfall. Though, they didn't arrive to an empty scene. At the Ylissean end of the Land Bridge was halfway built ship port. In the months that they'd been gone, Chrom must have had a port built there for travel purposes. But, it was still under construction, and there were workers building it at that moment. Ylissean soldiers were present as well, in the event of people approaching from either the Desert or from the Hyrule.

Both Sheik and Link were awake at that time, and stopped Epona when they reached the group of Ylisseans.

"You are Ylisseans, yes?" Sheik asked.

"We are. What business do you Hylians have at this hour?" the Ylissean captain asked.

"We are allies to the Exalt. We are Link and Sheik," Link said.

"Sir Link!? My, the Exalt has been wondering when you'd return!" exclaimed the captain. "Though, I do not recognize this Sheik."

"Sheik is as much an ally to Chrom as I am," said Link.

"We have urgent business with him. He is still in Ylisse, yes?" Sheik asked.

"If you were planning to meet with him at Ylisse, I'm afraid you're a bit too late. You see, he's leaving with a small expeditionary force tomorrow morning, to go to that island far south in the distance," he explained, while pointing towards where the island was. "The island might be a bit hard to see, but in daylight you can see just the top of it."

"So that island I saw before was real!" Link said.

"Indeed," the captain said.

"But why is Chrom himself going? Surely the ruler would send an expeditionary force to go in his stead, no?" Sheik questioned.

"That's part of the problem. You see, a merchant ship was sailing in this area, and it went missing a few months ago. Our ships patrolled around, looking for it, but they didn't find it. However, they did spot that island in the distance. We thought that the merchant ship might have gotten caught in a storm and stranded on that island. So a small search force led by Commander Frederick and Captain Sully was sent to the island. But they left weeks ago, and they haven't returned. There couldn't have been another storm, because we've been here since they left, and we've seen nothing. There's something about that island that isn't right," the captain explained.

He then asked "What was your business with Chrom? Actually, stay here until morning and ask him. The two of you look exhausted."

"We thank you for your hospitality," said Sheik.

"In the morning when Chrom arrives, you can tell him of your distress in Hyrule," the captain said.

 **Early Morning**

Come morning, aside the crashing sounds of water against the ground, a steady rhythm of armor clinks approached from the west. Link and Sheik turned their heads to see a mass of navy blue and silver armor. They made their way to the port, and six people stepped out from inside the mass of Ylissean soldiers: Chrom, Lucina, Cherche, Gerome, Sumia, Lon'qu and Gregor.

"Link?! Sheik?!" Chrom exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We bring dire news from Hyrule. In opposition to our thoughts of forming an alliance with Ylisse, a member of the Hylian Council has led an insurrection against the throne. He's probably turned most of the army against me and Link," Sheik explained.

"That's horrible," Chrom said. "If I wasn't already occupied, I'd immediately assist you. But we've already traveled here from Ylisse and across the desert."

"It doesn't have to be immediate. And, Frederick and Sully disappearing does sound urgent for you," Link replied.

"This council member of yours seems despicable," Chrom said.

"I never suspected it until it happened," Sheik responded.

"If you are seeking refuge, Ylisse's gates are open. There's also space on this ship if you wish to join," Lucina said.

"Lucina, don't just invite them to join the expedition, minutes before we depart," Chrom said.

"We can't help them while we're away, nor can we cancel this expedition. Neither should they remain in Ylisse while a mad tyrant increases his control over Hyrule," Lucina rebutted.

"There is space, but whether or not they come should be up to them," Sumia said.

"Having two more soldiers wouldn't hurt," Gerome said.

Lucina did have a point. Link and Sheik would have ended up waiting for Chrom and company to return, and then they would deal with Taphinin and Hyrule. Chrom would have to make the decision to have Ylissean soldiers support Link and Sheik. The military commanders, who were temporarily in power while Chrom and Sumia were away, shied away from making big, important decisions. Going on the ship would make Link and Sheik disappear for some time, which may have been what they needed.

After a short period of silence, Sheik responded "We accept your offer to accompany you on your expedition."


	5. Chapter 5: Unwelcome

**Chapter 5: Unwelcome**

 _ **Southern Seas, early morning**_

The Shepherds, Link, and Sheik situated themselves on to the ship. The ship was the largest of three that would be conducting the expedition. Cherche and Gerome would be flying their respective wyverns alongside the three ships, while occasionally landing in the center of one of the two smaller ships. The masts stood taller than two watchtowers stacked on top of each other, and the sails appeared just as massive from the deck where Link as standing. Come to think of it, Link had never actually been on a ship, and neither had Sheik. They weren't exactly sure where to wait for the time being, though they seemed to be out of the way of the crew when they were waiting against the railing.

Link brought up the topic of what happened earlier to Sheik. And though the other soldiers on deck were not likely to have been listening, Link still felt that it would be necessary to speak in an older Hylian language. It was the Hylian language that was spoken during the era of the Hero of Time, before it evolved into the Hylian that was spoken now. Zelda used it to speak to a very exclusive group of trusted individuals. After the Shadow Invasion, Link became one of those individuals, and he took the time to learn how to speak it.

"Would it be wise to tell Chrom all of what happened in the castle?" he asked.

"I do not see why we should not. He is an ally to the end, regardless of what he knows about our personal lives," Sheik answered. "Why would you ask?"

"Well, I uh, thought that I should not divulge such details without you knowing," Link replied.

Sheik let out a chuckle and said "Is that why we're speaking in Old Hylian?"

The two of them went to the deck cabin, where Chrom was residing alone over a table of maps. He quickly perked up to the two of them when they walked in.

"Ah, Link, Zelda. What brings you in here?" he asked.

Sheik locked the door and responded,"There was a detail we left out in our reason for escape."

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"The man who sought to remove me, he had a form of leverage upon me and Link," she answered.

"Leverage?" Chrom questioned further.

"In Hyrule it is unlawful for a member of the royal family to sleep with a commoner," Link blurted out in response.

Chrom remained silent for a moment, while gazing down at the desk, then responding with "What an archaic law." The room was silent, between the three of them, after Chrom's response. He eventually broke it and said "Was that all? I mean, I'm surprised that you thought that would change how I thought about you. It really doesn't. You two are still among my trusted allies."

"Well, I guess that won't be an issue," said Link.

* * *

 **Unknown Island, morning**

The ships stopped before the land became too shallow, and the recon parties made it to the land on large canoes. The seven shepherds, Link, Sheik, and a unit of soldiers then made their way into the forest. Once they got past the short strip of sand outlining the island, they were knee-high in shrubs, bushes, and tall grass that were as green as Link's tunic. All of them had their weapons drawn, weary of what may be hiding around their feet or up in the trees.

It did not seem dangerous at first. At first glance, it was a peaceful island, untouched by civilization. But there wasn't any indication that Frederick's unit nor the missing merchant crew were ever there. Surely some presence of either group remained in this area. And most odd, their ships were not to be seen. They could not have drifted away, unless the crew that remained on the ships were taken and the pegs holding the ships to land were removed as well. This was the island that they landed on. But it's as if they never landed in the first place.

Knowing the odd circumstances of their arrival, they continued moving further inland. The forest stretched for a significant size of land, in which they discovered that the other edge of it led to a clearer area, which was at the foot of a plateau. But the desert area around the plateau was separated from the forest area by a crevasse, leading down into a deep river. A wooden bridge connected the two areas, which were very odd to be so close to each other. How could a lush forest be so close to an arid desert?

Across the bridge appeared to be a few put-out campfires and equipment. Ylissean equipment. There were a few spears and helmets, just left on the ground as if they'd been dropped. If they were attacked, then they certainly weren't expecting it.

Chrom picked up a distinct weapon from the ones scattered about: an ax with a name engraved in the handle. It read "Sir Frederick."

"This is Frederick's ax," Chrom said.

"They must have been taken by surprise," Link said. Link stepped over by a campfire that was accompanied by a broken spear. It also had a name engraved in it: Sully. The tip of the spear was covered in what appeared to be blood. Out of curiosity, he honed his senses on the tip of the spear, to see if anything stood out. There was a distinct odor emanating from it. He didn't know what Hylian or human blood was supposed to smell like, but he was certain that neither were on the tip of the spear.

* * *

He put the spear back on the ground, and the party continued into the desert.

"They weren't attacked by people," Link said, trying to make conversation in the quiet rhythm of footsteps on the sand and the clinking of their armor.

"How do you know?" Chrom asked.

"The blood that was on Sully's spear. It didn't seem like it came from a person," Link answered.

"But wasn't just some wild beasts or creatures. Think: None of their bodies were there. Not even a corpse or a limb. Whatever attacked them was smart enough to bring their bodies somewhere else, and to break a spear in half" Sheik rebutted.

"Then we're dealing with people?" said a voice from the cluster of soldiers.

"Yeah, but forest-boy's saying that the blood didn't belong to a human," said another soldier sarcastically.

"You doubt that, yet you've fought undead monsters on the back of a dragon the size of an island?" another soldier remarked.

"Cut the chatter," a captain ordered. "Just stay on guard. The point is that we don't know what we're dealing with."

After what seemed an eternity of prodding through sand, they stopped at the top of a high dune, providing somewhat of a vantage point in the relatively flat landscape. Overlooking to the west appeared to be a desert-village or city. Not desert as in deserted, but as in it blended with the desert environment. Walls and partitions were made from sandstone, which was a slightly lighter shade than the sand.

"Great, a mirage," a Gerome said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Fly over there and see for yourself," Chrom replied.

Gerome and Cherche ascended with their wyverns, blowing sand into the air as the wyverns flapped their wings, and flew above the supposed city. It certainly wasn't a mirage. It's a genuine city in the desert, shaped as a square, and with a central building that poked into the air like a pyramid but composed of layers of square structures.

When they landed, Cherche said "Tis a genuine city. Though we should proceed with caution, lest the inhabitants be unfriendly towards us."

"I wouldn't bet on them being friendly," Gerome responded.

"What makes you say tha-" a captain uttered, before the sudden burst of humanoids erupted from the sand.

They leaped out of the sand and into the air, and the Shepherds simultaneously drew their weapons (and Cherche and Gerome ascended into the air again). Once the mystery humanoids grounded, their shapes became distinguishable. They were much taller than all of them. One could speculate that they were almost double the height of the average man. Their golden brown skin was revealed by the somewhat revealing clothes, for their clothing only covered their chests and legs. Their skin tone was complimented by their bright red hair and gemstone necklaces, and their height was equally complimented by their long spears. And once the Shepherds adjusted their heads to look a bit up, they realized that the dozen or so people in front of them were all female.

Sheik and Link slowly winced closer to Chrom, as one of the women spoke.

"Halt! You trespass in Gerudo territory!" she shouted.

"Lieutenant! 'Tis a mix of voes and vais, just as the last group," another woman said.

"No one dare swing your weapon!" Chrom shouted. "You said 'the last group,' did you not? I fear that you speak the party of soldiers that belonged to us."

"To you they belong?" the lieutenant asked.

"Yes," Chrom responded, while Sheik covertly latched her each of her hands on to both Chrom and Link.

"Then ye shall join them!" the lieutenant shouted back.

The women closed in on the Shepherds, and the two groups clashed into battle. Though, all but Sheik, Chrom and Link. In a near instant, she dropped a smoke bomb that covered the three of them, and they escaped the close vicinity of the battle. The three of them were then at the bottom of the dune, looking up towards the fighting parties.

"What the, Sheik, what are you-" Link shouted.

"You're men! We can't risk you two getting captured!" Sheik shouted back.

"Wait, what us being male have to do with-" Chrom interjected, until a group of three of women jumped out from the sand around them, surrounding the three shepherds.

The one opposite to Chrom swung her spear, and he parried the sharp tip with Falchion. He swung back, and the woman blocked it with her spear's long handle. A grave mistake, as Falchion severed the spear in two. The brief moment of hesitation by the woman allowed Sheik to leap behind her, and stab a laced needle into the woman's neck. Sheik leaped away, wielding another needle and her knife, and engaged the second woman. This woman's fighting style was much swifter, and enhanced by her spear with blades on each end. She attacked in consecutive strikes of two, and Sheik dodged and parried the blades gracefully. One final parry with her knife gave her an opening. She leaped over the woman, and threw the laced needle into the woman's neck mid-air. The first two women were then unconscious on the hot sand.

Link engaged with the third woman. This woman was different from the other two. She wielded two scimitars and wore some form of a chestplate of armor. She then unleashed a barrage of swift attacks with her scimitars, which Link anxiously blocked with his shield. Chrom ran to her and swung in an attempt to get her off of Link. But she blocked Falchion with the scimitar in her left hand. Link swung, and she blocked it with her other scimitar. With the three of them locked in a stalemate, Sheik sprinted behind her and jammed her last laced needle into her neck. The woman collapsed on the ground with one sword in hand.

"That was my last laced needle. We need to leave," Sheik stated.

"You expect me to just abandon my soldiers?!" Chrom yelled.

"I'm making sure that your halidom will still have an Exalt!" Sheik yelled back.

Just as Sheik yelled, Gerome, with Lucina, and Cherche flew towards them. Chasing after them were some of the women. They were considerably behind, but if the group waited too long, the women would catch up.

"We need to escape! We can't win this!" Gerome shouted. "One of you get on with my mother!"

Sheik mounted behind Cherche on her wyvern. Link remained because he didn't know how they'd fly him, and Chrom just refused the leave the battle.

"How are we supposed to get on?" Link questioned.

"Minerva, grab them," Cherche ordered.

Both Minervas grabbed one of the two remaining Shepherds. Cherche's Minerva grabbed Link, and Gerome's Minerva grabbed Chrom, much to Chrom's discontentment. The group ascended, though at a slower rate than usual, and flew away. Link was angled so that he could see the women stopping their pursuit, once they were too high and too far.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the desert, nightfall**

The six escaped far enough that they were able to land without worrying about being followed. The sand was no longer hot, and the air was only a mild warmness. The two Minervas dropped Link and Chrom down. The two of them stood back up to dust off the dirt and sheathe their weapons. The riders landed and dismounted, doing the same.

"Sheik, what was that back there?!" Chrom uttered. "We wouldn't have had to flee if you didn't drag me and Link out!"

"That wasn't a battle we could win," Sheik answered, calmly yet with sternness.

"She's got a point," Gerome interjected, as everyone turned their heads to him. "Those women fought with a pretty unconventional fighting style. It was hard to keep up with them. Especially the ones with the dual spears and scimitars. Hell, I'm surprised you three were able to take some of them out."

"It's no surprise that they fought as such. They are Gerudo after all," Sheik added. The rest of them looked at her in wonder.

"We're safe here, right? Sit down. This is not a short story," Sheik said.

They situated themselves a bit further, such that they were on the lower side of a large dune. They could not be seen from the other side, nor would there be any indication of them being there.

"The Gerudo were once a tribe of thieves that resided in the Gerudo Desert of Hyrule. They're all women. Well, all but one. Every 100 years, a male is born and that male becomes the leader of the Gerudo. During the era of the Hero of Time, or Link's distant ancestor, the leader was a belligerent man named Ganondorf. He sought to plunge Hyrule into chaos. But he was thwarted by the Hero of Time. He was removed from power, and the Gerudo were... relocated," Sheik explained.

"Relocated?" asked Chrom.

Sheik remained silent for a few seconds, and then continued. "The army took most of them from their homes and burned it. Some were able to escape. But the rest were taken to a prison that was yet to be constructed."

"Arbiter's Grounds," Link said. "But the Shade told me that the prison was built for solely Ganondorf."

"You were there. Did the vast presence of torture devices not alarm you?" Sheik responded.

Link remained silent after that response.

"It is one of the great shames of the Hylian Royal family. And as decades past, more and more people forgot that it happened. I only learned of it from the journal of Princess Zelda from that era," Sheik continued.

"And now they hate all outsiders?" Lucina said.

"So it seems," Sheik said solemnly.

Sheik had finished her explanation of the Gerudo, and they all remained silent for the rest of their short rest.


	6. Chapter 6: The New GerudoProposition

**Chapter 6: The New Gerudo/Proposition**

 **Gerudo Desert? Early Morning/Late Night**

The party resumed their travels once they'd rested for as short while. One would stay awake to keep watch, in case a search party was still out. But they figured that the Gerudo wouldn't send a search party to scour an entire desert.

Even though everyone had rested, it was still night. The sun had not risen, nor did the sky indicate that it was going to rise soon. The lack of the sun played in their favor, as they could travel without the burning heat. The night also allowed them to carry out the infiltration that they would soon enact.

"They were taking everyone as prisoners back near the city. Hopefully they haven't executed them, which means they're in the city somewhere," Cherche stated.

"I think we'll find infiltrating the city a bit difficult," said Sheik. "If I were to guess, I'd say that it's always guarded by female soldiers, who keep a tight watch."

"And we clearly don't have the force to just charge the city," Gerome said.

"That leaves one option," Sheik said.

* * *

 **Gerudo City? Before Sunrise**

"I still don't like this idea," Gerome said, as he and Cherche stopped their Minerva's atop the city.

"It's a gambit, but it is one that a wise person created," Sheik responded.

"Try not to get yourselves killed," Gerome said after a sigh.

Sheik and Link, who were seated behind Cherche and Gerome on the wyverns, prepared to drop down on to the pyramid structure. They were at such a height at which it would take a short while to reach the top of the pyramid. The height also prevented the guards from seeing anything. Carrying only the weapons they had on them, they jumped off, towards each other, and grabbed each other's arm. Though falling from such a height would kill them, they were secured by Sheik's magic. Sheik held a smoke bomb in her hand. She moved closer to Link and crushed the bomb, which enveloped the both of them in smoke and warped them down on the top square building of the pyramid, without injury.

Sheik was standing during the landing, but Link moved the wrong way and landed on the shield slung on his back. The shield hitting the stone gave an audible clink that anyone nearby would have heard. Link slowly sat up, but Sheik dove on to the ground in a prone position. Link did the same, and proned on his stomach. They listened for a series of footsteps that may have been approaching. One continuous chain of footsteps, meaning that there was only one, was heard below them. The presumed Gerudo woman, despite her height, was not able to see on to the roof of the square sandstone cap of the pyramid. The footsteps stopped for a while, but then they flopped back to where they came, presumably inside the building.

"They're wearing sandals," Sheik whispered.

"And?" Link asked.

"In the journal of the other Princess Zelda, it was said that they had sandals that allowed them to move faster in sand," Sheik answered.

The two remained prone, while Sheik crawled forward to see if there were any guards outside the top building. Link was about to, but she signaled him to stay still and let her survey the perimeter. She peered off the edges of the roof, and Gerudo soldiers were not to be seen. Link had crawled towards the other edge, and honed his enhanced senses. Again, there were no soldiers. Sheik signaled Link to come towards her edge, and they dropped down near the corner. Had they dropped off near the center of the edge, they would have put themselves in the visible, open doorway that led inside. Sheik briefly peeked to see the inside of the building. The sandstone walls were only an exterior. The floors were smoothed out and level, and painted in a crimson red, just a few shades lighter than the Gerudo women's hair. In the center was a teal carpet, presumably leading to a throne.

"Ready?" asked Sheik.

He nodded, and Sheik nodded back. The two stepped out in the open doorway, side by side. From there they saw the lines of pillars on both sides of the carpet, made of a very light yellow stone, and each holding lit torches. From the center of the ceiling hung an ornate chandelier, with an array of candles surrounding a spherical glass orb with light radiating out of it.

And at the other side of the room sat an elevated throne, guarded by four Gerudo women, and occupied by a lone man. Though even sitting, he boasted an impressive height, the throne reached even higher. And perched against one of the arm rests of the throne was a long two-hand sword, thought at his height it was a one hand sword. He then grabbed the sword handle, as if it were a cane, and stood up.

"Hmph, to think you'd get past all of the Gerudo Guard," he said. "But I applaud your efforts to free your allies."

"Where are they?!" Sheik shouted, while pulling out her knife.

"So impulsive," he responded. "The men were put in the prison. The women were sheltered in a barracks... for safekeeping."

"Release them!" Sheik shouted. "You know that we had no intention of fighting you!"

"Says the one holding a knife towards the man she's trying to negotiate with," he replied.

Link made no comments and pulled out his sword and shield. The four Gerudo women readied their spears and simultaneously changed to a battle stance. They slowly walked forward, with the tips pointing at Link and Sheik. Once they were close enough, Sheik and Link executed their tactic for when they were going to be outnumbered as such. Link held his shield in front of him and angled it up, and Sheik used it as a launch pad to get into the air. At the peak of her jump, she dropped a smoke bomb that engulfed the four guards.

The Gerudo leader watched the cloud of smoke, while listening to the sound of thumps and bodies hitting the ground. When the smoke cleared, Link and Sheik were walking forward, sheathing their weapons, as the four Gerudo guards laid defeated on the floor. The Gerudo leader sat back down and brought a fist beneath his chin.

"Impressive. Though I suppose if you were able to escape them in the desert, you'd be able to hold your ground here," he said.

"If you release our allies, we will leave, and we won't return," Sheik declared.

"If you're so intent on remaining isolated from outsiders, than it'd be wise to accept, Ganondorf," Link said.

The man stood up and impaled the top of the sword into the stone platform, with an audible crack echoing throughout the room. He was clearly angered by Link's comment, and began to walk towards them. And as easily as he jammed the sword into the stone, he pulled it out as he walked down the throne's platform steps.

"Don't compare me to that belligerent barbarian!" he yelled. "He brought the Gerudo into war and atrophy! I resurrected the tribe from its bottleneck!"

He stopped within talking distance of Link and Sheik, and cupped his hands around the bottom of the store handle and held it upright from the ground, as if it were a cane. The four guards were standing back up and readying their weapons, though the man signaled them to stand down. He was seemingly calmer.

"But if you know of Ganondorf, then surely you know of the atrocity brought upon us, as a result of his actions," he said.

"We know of what Hyrule did to the Gerudo," Sheik replied. "And while we cannot undo what was done, we can ensure that neither kingdom will ever suffer such a horrible tragedy."

"Hm. And you speak on behalf of Hyrule?" he said.

"Yes." Sheik answered.

"Perhaps you Hylians are not irredeemable," the man said. "But my mind still needs convincing. And especially with that remark of yours earlier."

"What more do you demand of us?" Link questioned.

"That you, the representative of Hyrule, and you, the man who looks exactly like the Hero of Time, bring me one of the Five Forbidden Masks," he answered.

"Five Forbidden Masks?" Link asked.

"There's a man in the nearby kingdom to the west, Termina. He's a mask salesman. I'm sure he can fill you in," he responded.

"And in return, you won't do anything to our allies, they will walk free?" Link said.

"Unlike former rulers, I shall keep my word," he responded. "Oh, and you can leave the same way you came in, however that was."

He turned and began to walk back to his throne. The Gerudo women walked back to their positions in front of the platform.

"Why are you still standing there?!" one of the women said.

"Your ruler did not introduce himself to us," Sheik said.

He turned around and said "My name is Najiro, ruler of the New Gerudo."

 **The Western Trail**

"Did we have to do this in the morning?" Lucina said. "It felt as if we were the biggest source of water in this desert."

"At least you've not stripped down to black clothing," said Gerome, who'd taken off his armor, only wearing the black shirt and pants under it.

"Link, Sheik, how did you two not sweat?" Lucina asked.

"I once spent a week in Gerudo Desert. After that, this is nothing," Link said.

"And Sheik?" Gerome asked.

"...I used reside in Gerudo," she answered.

The western trail seemed to stretch for miles. The actual trail was a shade much more orange than the sand, and it seemed to remain visible regardless of how much was blown away. In fact, the orange shade looked the same as skin tone of the Gerudo. Perhaps this was their doing, and they used some magic to create this path.

They'd finally reached the end of the path, where they were met with another strange effect in the islands geography. There is no gradual change between biomes. There were only hard transitions from desert to grasslands or forest. There was no in between. And the same for temperatures as well. Desert scalding changed into mild grasslands. Though with that kind of transition, it felt like falling into snow after standing in a fire.

The path continued from the desert into the grasslands, with the path being a dirt road, wide enough to hold two carriages side by side. Grass lined each side of the path as far as they could see, and ascended into hills in the distance.

Once they'd traveled over a hill on the path and reached the top of another, they could finally see a sign of civilization: A walled city with a tower in the middle.

* * *

 **The Walled City, Eastern Entrance**

After stopping for a short rest, they continued on their path to the walled city. The walls were similar to Hyrule Castle Town's, in which there were soldiers patrolling along the catwalks atop the walls. The walls, made of a yellow stone, were lined with small openings on the top half, and some of those windows had soldiers looking through. Upon the party approaching the wall and the gate, the soldiers briefly held up their bows, ready to fire upon them. Though at seeing there were only people and two dragon-looking creatures, they lowered their bows.

"That could have ended horribly," Gerome said, as he moved closer to his Minerva, so much to act as a shield if someone were to fire at his wyvern.

"Hopefully the people here are a bit more welcoming," Chrom said.

"Whaddya got there? Those two beasts!" yelled a soldier from a group of three atop the wall. The glare from one of their helmets shined in the direction of the party.

"Just two wyverns!" Chrom shouted.

"I'm afraid we can't let them in! How do we know that you weren't sent by them Gerudo?" the soldier shouted back.

"We're just regular visitors! We aren't Gerudo!" Link shouted.

The three guards conferred among themselves, and came back with their response a few moments later.

"Those beasts better not cause any trouble!" he replied, while pointing his spear at them.

Two soldiers disappeared from sight, and the gate opened. The metal cross-patterned gate rose to the sound of clinking chains, and the party entered.

They'd taken their first step into Clock Town, of Termina.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mask Salesman

**Chapter 7: The Mask Salesman**

 **Termina, Midday**

The party found themselves in the town square of a bustling town, with a market tents and children running amok. One could mistake it for Castle Town, though with the lack of a large fountain in the center, and the whole area being shaped in a rectangle. But the centerpiece wasn't missing. Here, it was a big clock tower, made of stone, and holding a large, decorated wooden dial on the front with a pointer to indicate the time. Under the dial was a wooden platform that connected to stairs on its sides, which converged into a door right under the dial. All of the wood structures on the clock tower were ornately designed with red and blue paintings, likely relating to the tradition of the people of the city.

Although, that brought the question, what city or town were they in? It wasn't Hylian or Hyrulean by any means, considering the lack of a Triforce emblem. Some of the clothing looked similar, especially the dirtied white pants, the long dresses, and the loose shirts, but the designs on them were reminiscent of the designs on the clock tower. They had the same red and blue dyes forming abstract shapes.

The party approached one of the guards that was patrolling the town square. The guard was armed similarly to the ones on the wall, with dark blue clothing, a silver chest plate, silver helmet with a red tail extruding from the very top and center, and he carried a spear and a shield. He looked sternly at the party as they approached, as if he was bored and just wanted to leave.

"Do you know where we could find a mask salesman?" Link asked.

"What business do you have with that man?" the guard responded.

"Why do you need to know?" Gerome responded.

"That man is suspected to be a spy for the Gerudo," he answered.

"Just tell us where we can find him," Gerome uttered, while moving his right hand to his axe. The guard happened to catch a glimpse of this.

"You seem to be heavily armed for travelers," the guard said in a monotone voice. "But you can find the mask salesman in the clock tower, through that wooden door in its center. Good day to you."

The guard left, gripping his spear upright, and vanished into the crowd. As the party walked to the clock tower, Chrom commented on their interaction with the guard.

"We could have handled that a bit more diplomatically," Chrom said.

"I don't think these guards are feeling diplomatic," Gerome responded.

"Just let me do all of the talking next time," Link said.

The group got closer to the Clock Tower, though they realized that two wyverns won't fit inside. Gerome and Cherche agreed to waiting outside the tower with their wyverns. In such an alien town, they were already getting stares from everyone. And their meeting with the Mask Salesman could hopefully go undisturbed.

They opened the door to the clock tower to find a man with red hair and pointed ears, hunched over with a backpack larger than his entire upper body, staring at a mask in his hands. There was no lighting, save for a feint torch, and he immediately responded to the sudden rays of light pouring into the clock tower's room, as well as the four people whose shadowy figures were walking in.

"Customers?" he questioned. "My wares are only available at my shop in-" he was saying, until the door closed, and he got a closer look at Link's face.

"Deku-boy..." the Mask Salesman said.

"Deku boy?" Chrom questioned.

"Deku boy, fairy boy, hero, hero of... hero of..." the Mask Salesman said.

The Mask Salesman put his hands to the sides of his head and looked down, mumbling to himself, with an intense stare, coming from his deep, red eyes. Just as he did that, the doors closed shut. They didn't slam, they just shut. The party turned to see the doors closed, which blocked out all of the daylight that was pouring in. The only source of light inside was a feint torch behind the Mask Salesman.

"Hero... Hero of Time! YES! Hero of Time! That is who you are!" he exclaimed, bringing his arms out wide and facing Link. "Has it been that long?"

"I'm not the Hero of Time," Link replied.

"But you look so much like the child I met so long ago..." the Mask Salesman responded. "Although I do lose track of time quite easily. How long has it been since Majora?"

"Around eight centuries," Link answered.

"..."

The Mask Salesman remained silent, and hanging silence lingered in the room.

"Hm, hm, heh," the Mask Salesman chuckled. "I never got the chance to tell him my secret."

He reached behind his massive backpack and pulled out a mostly featureless mask, even lacking eye holes. It seemed to be made from a ceramic material. On the front of the mask was a clock design, and under the design were a few symbols in small print. The symbols were not of any language Link or Sheik could recognize.

"The Timekeeper's Mask. One of the Five Forbidden Masks, known to very few," the Mask Salesman said.

"When worn by the current owner, passage of time for them shall cease. Should they lose possession of the mask, they shall age all of the time they missed, all at once" he continued, quite nonchalantly.

Most of the party's eyes lit up in disbelief, but Link and Sheik realized the other statement behind what the Mask Salesman said. Or rather, the Mask Salesman from around 800 years ago, who possesses a mask that can essentially grant immortality.

"You wore that Mask 800 years ago, didn't you?" Sheik said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

With a blank stare, he answered "Yes."

"...Why? What do you gain by living for centuries? I'd think the cons outweigh the pros," Sheik said.

"Are you familiar with Link's short adventure here? Oh, well, my Link. The Hero of Time," the Mask Salesman said.

"Only that he came here after Ganondorf," Link answered.

The Mask Salesman took off his enormous backpack, masks rattling and bumping as he did so, and he sat down. He grasped his hands together a bit below his chin, and he said "Sit. This may be a long story." He sat down, and suddenly more torches on the inside of the wall lit up. Then he reached inside his backpack, and rustled through it to find a journal bound in a purple leather cover. On the front cover was a Triforce emblem, with old Hylian script on the front.

"One of you, check the door. Make sure there aren't any lurkers outside," the Mask Salesman said in a weirdly cheery tone. "The people in this town aren't exactly fond of me."

Link got up and used his enhanced sense to hone in on the area right outside the door. He couldn't detect anyone except for a trace of Gerome and Cherche, and he sat back down. By then the Mask Salesman had opened to a spot in the purple book and began to speak.

"Ages ago, there was a tribe known for creating masks imbued with magic. The masks could serve many purposes, but the most powerful were in the Five Forbidden Masks. The Timekeeper's Mask is one of them. All five were deemed to powerful for even the tribe's leaders to wear. And they hid them away. Until I happened upon Majora's Mask, another of the five.

"Majora's Mask was used for hexing rituals. But should a person wear it, they shall succumb to the evil spirit of Majora inside it. If there were such a thing as pure evil and insanity, it is Majora.

"After Link and Hyrule defeated Ganondorf, he came to a forest near Termina in search of his fairy companion, Navi. Then, he encountered a being named Skull Kid, who by then was possessed by Majora's Mask. He'd stolen it from me. Fortunately I encountered Link, and he helped to get Majora's Mask back. And, he managed to defeat the evil spirit inside it. The mask at that point was just a creepy piece of head-wear.

"Though Link was only a child at that time. He came to me a decade later, as an adult. At that time, I had learned about the Five Forbidden Masks, and that Majora's Mask was one of them. Together, for a year, we scoured all across Termina in search of the other four masks. Both of us wanted to destroy them, so that no one would fall victim to them again.

"We found three of them and tried to destroy them, but to no avail. Though unlike Majora they could easily be contained. The last however, that one was quite problematic. Like Majora, it had an evil spirit possessing it. And this one was worse. It did not need a host. Instead it attacked us in it's lone mask form, and disappeared back into its hiding place, never to be seen again."

Chrom asked "What about the Timekeeper's Mask? How'd you end up wearing it."

"We had the Timekeeper's Mask, and we did not know of a way to destroy the masks. I had the idea of wearing it to ensure so that I could at least destroy the other masks before I died. But you see how that turned out. Still wallowing in the same dark clock tower that I was in 800 years ago," the Mask Salesman said, losing some of the spark in his voice. But he suddenly shifted to an upbeat tone and said "Now I just wander around with four of the Five Forbidden Masks in by backpack, in case I feel like destroying Termina. I mean, no one here on this damned island seems to like me except for you lot. You don't seem to be from here, so maybe that's why."

"What's with this guy?" Lucina said.

"And what of the tribe?" Sheik questioned. "I'd think they might know a thing or two more about the masks."

"They're dead. Or banished. Or maybe both," the Mask Salesman answered. "Link found the name of the tribe, but that won't do us much good."

"That makes things more problematic," Sheik said.

"How so? I don't believe you ever told me why you came to me," he responded.

"The King of the Gerudo is holding our allies prisoner. He demands one of the Five Forbidden Masks in exchange for letting them go," Sheik answered.

"Ah, that pesky bandit leader. He's sent his women after me many times, demanding the same. I did consider giving him Majora's Mask, since the evil spirit isn't inside it anymore. But who knows what could happen if someone puts it on again."

"How much does he know about the masks? Can't you just hand him any mask and tell him it's one of the five?" Chrom asked.

"I did consider doing that as well. However considering the Five have immensely powerful magic in comparison to my other masks, he'd figure out that I conned him once he sees the mask's trivial effects," the Mask Salesman answered.

"Come to think of it, if you've avoided them for so long, why haven't the Gerudo just killed you and stolen them from you?" Lucina asked.

"Perhaps they do not know that he has the masks, and they realize that he is the only one who knows about anything about the masks," Sheik answered. "It would be unwise to kill your only source of information."

"That's likely so," the Mask Salesman said.

"Would it be possible to sacrifice Majora's mask to him?" Sheik asked the Mask Salesman.

"How could you ask me to do such a thing?" he responded.

"You did say it was just a creepy piece of head-wear," Lucina said.

"Would Nagiri not be disappointed in its lack of power?" Chrom suggested.

"Ownership of Majora's mask itself might be enough to satisfy him," Sheik replied.

"You expect me to give up something that almost destroyed Termina?!" the Mask Salesman yelled, very much departing from his calmness.

"Yes, we do," Link said, frustration somewhat audible in his voice. "You said it didn't have any world-threatening powers anymore."

"You're right, but, uh, you see," the Mask Salesman stammered. "I, uh, cannot deny that that is the best course of action that benefits everyone."

He reached into his backpack and slowly pulled out Majora's Mask. Its gaze pierced into one's soul, inducing an intense fear in any that looked at it. And that's only how it is when the evil power from it is gone. They could only imagine how it appeared when the Hero of Time fought it.

"I should be there to hand it to him," the Mask Salesman said. "Take me with you to give it to him. But, I ask that you get me off of this island and bring me back to Hyrule."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Chrom said.


	8. Chapter 8: A Cautious Agreement

**Chapter 8: A Cautious Agreement**

 **Path to New Gerudo City, Dusk**

The party, joined by the Mask Salesman, left Clock Town, shortly after their conversation with him. When walking to the town's gates, they garnered even more stares than before, because now they were walking with the weird guy that collects masks and sits in the clock tower all of the time. Most of the party tried to keep their eyes forward and away from any prolonged eye contact with the Clock Town citizens, but Gerome and Link found it a bit difficult to hide their displeasure at the citizens' glares. Fortunately they were able to leave the town without much hassle from the guards, though both of the wyverns lightly snarled at the guards as they walked through the gates. The guards maintained their menacing glares and closed the gates after the party left.

Once they had walked far enough from the town that it was just a tiny speck in the distance, Gerome said "Tell me we don't have to go back to that place ever again."

"Hopefully we just give Nagiri the mask, get everyone back, and go on a one-way voyage back home," Lucina said. "But that's assuming he'll accept the empty mask."

"To be frank, Nagiri isn't as horrible as you might expect. A bit vain perhaps. But otherwise I do know him to be reasonable to a generous extent, and an otherwise benevolent ruler to his people," the Mask Salesman said.

"What about the people in that town we just left?" Gerome asked.

"Oh they're absolutely horrible. The concept of hospitality does not exist there," the Mask Salesman quickly replied.

"Well let's hope you're right about Nagiri," Chrom said, as the Gerudo City became slightly visible in the distance.

* * *

 **New Gerudo City, Night**

The party approached the front entrance to the city, in which the semi-circle opening in the walls contained two large wooden doors of corresponding shape. They hadn't noticed before, but they saw that the wall wasn't like a castle wall, where there was a catwalk on top with soldiers patrolling. The walls here appeared to be three times as thick and just as high, but it was shaped more like a giant rock that had the sides carved off. In fact, the entire city appeared to be enclosed in an area that appeared to be inside an enormous rock that was carved out on the inside, leaving only enough rock to form walls.

Two Gerudo women stood at the gates, wielding spears and maintaining guard stances. Their heads turned down to the approaching party of humans (and three Hylians, well, if the Mask Salesman was a Hylian. None of them were entirely sure). They recognized the Mask Salesman lingering behind the others, and they jabbed the bottom of their spears into the ground twice, making two audible sounds of the sand rustling. Then suddenly four Gerudo soldiers erupted out from beneath the sand, and landed behind the party.

"You have brought him to us?" the Gerudo woman in front and on the left said.

"We have. And he has something to present to Lord Nagiri," Sheik answered.

The same Gerudo woman then ordered the other four women to do something, it seemed. She spoke in what sounded like a Gerudo language, which Sheik was not familiar with (Perhaps the Princess Zelda/Sheik from the Hero of Time's era could speak Gerudo...). The two women in front stepped to the side, and the four women behind gripped their spears with both hands, in a guarding position.

"They shall bring you to Lord Nagiri," the Gerudo Woman in front and on the right said.

The party proceeded through the doorway, with the women guiding them from behind. They stepped in and on to a long, wide, main road composed of desert-yellow bricks, which extended all the way to the other side of the city, which is where Nagiri's tiered-pyramid structure sat. Dozens of streets sprouted out to the side as they walked through, to which they saw houses and buildings that were simple rectangular structures, with wooden doors, and windows carved out in the stone. They later looked up and saw what appeared to be a waterway system, composed of a network of small half-pipes that found places to deposit water all over the city. However that did raise the question of where the original water source is.

Many of the women and children were outside, and they turned their heads to see the human party being escorted by. Though not as extreme, the party felt the same uncomfortable feeling they had when they were walking through Clock Town. It likely would have been worse if they were forced to do this under a hot midday sun, as opposed the current cool-air under the moonlight. However here, it seemed that most of the attention was that men and women, voes and vais in Gerudo language, were being escorted.

They got to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the top of the tiered-pyramid. At every landing in the stairs were guards, with one on each side. They all held the same guard stance with their spears held tightly in front of them, as the party walked up the stairs. They eventually arrived at the top, where across the room stood Nagiri. Two guards stood beside him, and both parties began to walk towards each other to meet at the middle. Just as before, Nagiri walked with his sword acting as a cane (though he certainly had no problems walking).

"You've returned. And you've come with the Mask Salesman," said Nagiri.

"We're handing over the mask. In exchange for the safety and freedom of our allies and the merchants whom you have imprisoned," Chrom said. "No games, no tricks, and no twists."

Nagiri turned his head to one of the guards and said something in Gerudo. She nodded and left the room through a stairwell inside but near the entrance the party entered from. Nagiri turned his head back to the party, where he saw that the Mask Salesman already had a mask out. At first, he thought his eyes deceived him. He did not believe that the Mask Salesman had just casually taken out Majora's Mask.

"On the lives of your allies, swear that the mask is genuine," Nagiri said.

"Gladly," Link said, as he unsheathed his sword. "The Hero of Time, my distant ancestor, wrote in his journal that not even the Master Sword could destroy the mask completely."

The Mask Salesman held the mask out, and tried to minimize how much of his fingers were being used to hold it up. Link swung the Master Sword in a top-down slice at the mask. But the mask completely stopped the sword, and a loud metallic clang echoed throughout the room. Link put his sword away, and the Mask Salesman revealed the mask, still intact and without a single scratch.

"It is the very same mask that the Hero of Time fought against as a child," the Mask Salesman said.

"And so it is," Nagiri responded, taking the mask from the Mask Salesman. Nagiri stared into the eyes of the mask for a moment and then lowered it to face the party. "Perhaps this can serve as reparations for what Hyrule did to my people so long ago. I extend my gratitude to you. And as agreed upon, your allies and the merchants will be returned to you, safe and in healthy condition. No games, no tricks, and no twists."

The other lone guard beside Nagiri walked forward and said "The four soldiers behind you will show you to your allies."

* * *

 **Main Street of New Gerudo City, Night**

The party followed the four soldiers down the tiered pyramid and onto a side road that wrapped around the base of the pyramid. There they were led to a rectangular building, connected to the base. The two rows of barred windows suggested that they were walking to the prison. Though as they walked closer, they started to hear echoes of metallic clangs and vague hints of shouts. The four Gerudo soldiers halted the party, and two of them rushed forward to the prison.

"Ready your weapons," one of the Gerudo soldiers said.

The party drew their weapons and changed their formation so that the Mask Salesman would be surrounded. They moved in their huddled approach, closer towards the prison. Once they reached a short distance from the single-door entrance, the door flung open, and out came a Gerudo guard, clutching her bloodied right arm. She made a slouched rush to the party, and collapsed in the arms of one of the Gerudo soldiers.

"Intruders, Termina soldiers. They're quick, agile," she said, in between grunts of pain.

"How many?" one of the four soldiers asked.

"We couldn't tell. Five, seven maybe?" she responded.

The soldier turned to the party and said "I'll take her to get help. All of you, move into the prison!"

She left with the injured guard, using her arm to support her and to help her walk. Just as the party moved closer to the door, three of the Terminan soldiers leaped in front of them from the rooftop of the prison. They were garbed in much less than the soldiers at Clock Town, lacking any metal armor pieces. They instead had dark blue cloth tunics, and headscarves concealing their heads but leaving their eyes exposed. Their forearms had leather gauntlets, and each wielded different weapons. One had a scimitar, one had two hatchets, and one had two short swords. They stood at battle stance in front of them, waiting for the other party to make the first strike.

"General..." one of the three Gerudo soldiers said.

"I'll handle one of them, but I need two of the humans to help me. You two have to lead the rest into the prison to find the rest," the Gerudo general (the third soldier) ordered.

"Gerome," Lucina said.

Her and Gerome walked forward and stood next to the general. The three of them then moved to strike at the three Terminan soldiers. The general clashed with the one with two short swords, wielding a dual-spear of her own. Gerome fought the soldier with two hatchets, wielding his large axe. And Lucina fought the soldier with a scimitar, wielding Falchion. As the three duels started, the rest of the party proceeded into the prison, with the Mask Salesman clinging towards Link and Sheik.

* * *

 **Inside the Prison**

After passing through a wide corridor, they arrived at the second floor of the first section of prison cells. The middle of the rectangular area was open, with cells lining the walls along the perimeter on two floors. There was no ceiling for the open area, exposing the cold, night atmosphere to the prison.

On the far side, there was a barred gate, where there were two guards battling with two Terminan soldiers. These two soldiers had a regular one-handed sword each, but lacked anything in their offhand. Against the two guards, who were dual-wielding short-swords, one would expect the two soldiers to be overwhelmed and at a disadvantage. Yet they were flawlessly holding their own against the two guards' relentless assault. These certainly weren't the regular soldiers they saw in Clock Town.

The two Gerudo soldiers with the party dashed forward to the battle with their spears. Both of them made simultaneous thrusts at the Terminan soldiers, but the soldiers backstepped and avoided the attack. Even at four versus two, the battle still seemed to favor the Terminan soldiers.

"It looks as if they're all fighting with the same Gerudo style of combat," Sheik said. "They're focused on quick, agile movements combined with fast and precise swordplay."

Just as Sheik finished her thought, her and Link turned around at the same time, to see another Terminan soldier dropping from the open roof, ready to swing his sword. In that instant, Sheik threw her long-knife into the soldier's chest, and Link held his shield in front of and slightly above himself and Sheik. The knife threw the soldier off-guard, and instead of pouncing down with sword attack, he merely fell to the floor, banging his sword-arm on Link's shield. When he hit the ground, Link imparted another downward stab into the soldier. Sheik withdrew her knife from him and ripped the sword from his dying hand.

They turned around from the soldier, and saw that Chrom and Cherche had gone to the lower floor and found their Ylissean companions. But their reunion was cut short by another Terminan soldier, presumably the last, who engaged the two of them in battle. Though as skilled as he may have been with the two assassin shortswords, he lost quickly to Chrom's and Cherche's sword and axe assault. Chrom's sword went through his chest, and Cherche's axe severed the soldier's right forearm off.

"Is that all of them?" the Mask Salesman said.

"Hopefully, but stay close. You're the only one here that's unarmed," Link replied.

They looked back over at the four guards, and saw them finish off the two soldiers. Though not unscathed, as two of the guards crouched down on one knee, clenching wounds on their upper torsos. The battle seemed to be over, as the four guards lowered their weapons. One of them walked back towards Link, Sheik, and the Mask Salesman.

"I take it the other two have found the prisoners?" she asked them.

"It appears so," Sheik answered, glancing to the side at Chrom and Cherche in the prison cell, reuniting with their captured allies.

* * *

 **The Throne Room**

Link, Sheik, and the Mask Salesman stood along the side of the long carpet, watching as Nagiri and a group of Gerudo soldiers interrogated the one Terminan soldier who was still alive. The Gerudo general from before had elected to only subdue the intruding soldier so that he could be questioned. However this thought only occurred after Gerome and Lucina killed the soldiers they were fighting, leaving only one left for capture.

The Terminan soldier was on his knees, facing the throne, with his hands tied behind his back. Nagiri stood in front of him, and soldiers surrounded him on all other sides. Nagiri held his sword in front of him, centered with both of his hands clenching the handle. He looked at the soldier with a neutral expression, while the Gerudo general interrogated him.

"Answer our questions and we may set you free," she said.

The soldier remained silent at her statement.

"Why did the Mayor of Clock Town send you to attack?" she questioned.

At this moment, Sheik noticed something off in the soldier's expression. He seemed to be in a daze, and a bit incoherent. He might not have been able to comprehend that he was being interrogated. Though to her surprise, the soldier finally let out a response after a long pause.

"Luibos' orders," he said faintly. "Sabotage the trade being done."

"How did they know we were trading the mask tonight?" the general asked.

"We listened...at the clock tower..to them and the salesman," he responded.

"What does Clock Town plan to do?"

"Luibos has a plan for... a full assault...and to kill the salesman and the outsiders from Hyrule."

Aside, the Mask Salesman said in a weirdly cheery tone, "I didn't know they hated me that much."

Nagiri interjected with his own question, asking "Who is this Luibos?"

Out of nowhere, the soldier perked his head up and responded "Go to hell. I'd die before telling you that."

"Let's test that belief of yours," Nagiri angrily retorted.

He lifted his massive sword, and held it in a position to decapitate the soldier. He kept it there for a few seconds, almost as a show of power, since he really didn't need to muster that much strength to lift it. Though Sheik had noticed peculiar mental state of the soldier, and attempted to dissuade Nagiri from killing him.

"Wait, Lord Nagiri, he doesn't appear to be completely collected. Don't kill him just yet-" she said.

However just as she finished her statement, Nagiri swung his sword in a horizontal strike, cleanly cutting the soldier's head off of his body. Link, Sheik, and the Mask Salesman averted their eyes. Though Link and Sheik had fought and killed before, they were never so vicious as to decapitate a soldier with their own blade. Yet this seemed a typical habit of the Gerudo, as none of the Gerudo soldiers looked away.

Nagiri turned to the Link, Sheik, and the Mask Salesman and sternly asked, "I don't suppose any of you know who this Luibos is?"

"I believe he is the chief adviser to the Mayor of Clock Town. He arguably holds the most power, since it is his guidance that influences the mayor's decisions," the Mask Salesman answered. "And I suppose that's why that soldier said Luibos' orders, and not the mayor's orders."

"Hm," Nagiri said, pondering with his sword centered as before with his body. "It would appear that we have a common enemy, Hylians. And I ask that our deal be extended."

"With all respect to you and the Gerudo soldiers who were injured during the attack, this is an affair that we as representatives of Hyrule would prefer to stay out of," Sheik responded. "Our deal has already been fulfilled."

Link chimed in with "We'd rather not be the tools used to depose a regime."

"But they planned to kill your allies," Nagiri replied.

"Allies whom we wish to return to their homes," Sheik said. "In their homelands, they have been reported missing for quite some time. We'd prefer to sort out this dilemma before we get involved in yours."

"Is that a guarantee that you will return here?" Nagiri asked.

"Perhaps. Though we do not know how long it will be until then," Sheik answered. "But if they attack before when we're not here, your women seem more than capable of defending the city."

Nagiri pondered their exchange for a moment, keeping the same stern expression he had throughout the entire conversation. Link anticipated either a verbal response, or for Nagiri to lift his sword.

"You're quite experienced with negotiations and foreign relations. And fortunately I'm no amateur either," Nagiri stated. "Tonight, you may stay here. Tomorrow morning,you and all of your allies will be escorted by squadron of the Gerudo Guard to the ships you arrived here on. Fortunately I know that they are intact, as per the reports of the unit I kept at the coast to watch them."

Both affirmed and uneasy by his response, Sheik said "We thank you for your diplomacy."


	9. Chapter 9: Return?

**Chapter 9: Return?**

 **The Coast of the Isle**

Nagiri surprisingly upheld his word. They were given lodgings to stay in for the night, as well as food and their belongings back. Everyone was intact and well, since the Gerudo surprisingly treated them well when they were prisoners. The worst of any issues was Lon'qu, who had to endure being in the desert heat and in a society of mostly women, neither of which he could handle well.

The morning after, a unit of Gerudo soldiers escorted the entire party across the desert, and back to the ships that were still on the coast. The few soldiers that stayed behind to watch the ships were surprised to see the massive group, as well as the abnormally tall Gerudo women. But overall they were glad to finally get off of the island that was giving them the creeps since they landed there. It was only a few days, but enough plants appeared, disappeared, and moved on their own for the soldiers to want to immediately leave.

The Ylisseans funneled onto the three ships the Link, Sheik, and Chrom's group came on. There was enough extra space aboard that almost everyone would fit. The travel time wasn't long either way, so they would just have to endure the cramped space for some short time. However, since not everyone could fit aboard, a group of Ylisseans were left off of the main three boats: Chrom, Sumia, Gerome, Lucina, Cherche, Frederick, Link, and Sheik. Gerome, Cherche, Sumia, and Frederick in particular had to stay off due to the animals they normally mounted. Getting the people on three ships was already a bit troublesome enough without two wyverns, a pegasus, and an armored horse.

They thought they'd hit another barrier, but the original ship that the first search-and-rescue team used was uncovered a bit farther down along the coast by the Gerudo soldiers. It was still intact, and could be used and operated by the crew members who were captured from it. There also happened to be enough room for the remaining party members and their animal companions. After bringing it to them, the soldiers left back for Gerudo City, disappearing into the woods.

The ship's crew brought the ship closer to the other three so that all of them could board there and so all four could depart together. All was going well, until a continuous stream of ripples erupted from the water, a short distance away from the ships. One of the Ylissean soldiers spotted it, and the ships all adjusted themselves as to move around the source of the ripples. And before the remaining party members could board onto the ship, the ripples stopped, and a figure slowly emerged from the source in the water.

"What is that?" Chrom said.

"I have a feeling that Mask Salesman probably knows," Link responded.

Gerome and Cherche mounted onto their wyverns and flew closer to the black figure. Upon getting closer they saw it to be a average sized person, clothed in ragged and torn black clothing. It wore a fractured half of a mask, composed of some dark grey material and a solid orange glow where the eye-holes would be. The face of the mask had similarly colored veins flowing to the edge, stemming from the eye. On the half of the face that wasn't covered by the mask, well, there wasn't a face. It was just a featureless, decayed area of flesh and skin.

"Get away from it!" Gerome shouted to Cherche. He noticed how the figure was raising its arms, and how some magical essence was coalescing around its forearms.

The two of them flew away, but as they did the figure zoomed past them to the main ship, leaving a trail of black smoke. It dove down and grabbed the Mask Salesman by the top of his backpack and lifted him off of the ship. He then flew to the party still ashore and dropped the Mask Salesman on to the sand. However only he fell. His backpack stayed in the figure's arms. It hovered low enough that Link jumped up to try and reach it with a sword attack, though his attempt failed when the figure blocked the sword with its free arm. Link fell, and the figure launched a black fire at the party, waiting back in hesitation to attack. Chrom jumped and intercepted it with his sword, which glowed and dispelled the black fire spell. While still in mid-air, Chrom swung his sword again at the figure. The figure tried the same block as it did with Link, but Chrom's sword pushed it backwards and made a cut in its arm. Link jumped up again and hit the figure with the Master Sword. This time, the sword cut into the figure's other arm. It recoiled again from the attack, and retreated farther up into the air and entombed itself in the black flame. Though out of reach for the party on the ground, someone on the main ship shot an arrow which pierced through the right shoulder of the figure. In response it conjured a gust of wind so powerful it propelled the ships and the water forward, some distance away from the shore. Turning back to get everyone would be a hassle.

A portal then opened right above it, amidst the ships moving and the party on shore being knocked down by the wind. The edges of it were like black squares, as if the portal were made of them. And inside the portal were green lines. Link immediately recognized the Twilight portal, as the figure disappeared into the portal. The portal then blinked out of existence.

"Great, that's just great. So wonderful, so wonderful. R-really, it's just great," the Mask Salesman muttered.

"Hey, what's going on with him?" Lucina asked.

"Hey, Mask Salesman," Link said, trying to get his attention.

"THE MASKS!" he yelled in response. "IT KNOWS I FOUND THEM. IT'S RETURNED!"

"What's returned?" Link asked.

"THE BISOUL MASK! THE MASK LINK AND I COULDN'T DEFEAT!"

"And now it has the other forbidden masks?!"

The Mask Salesman paused, retaining the same panicked expression for a few moments. He then broke it by reverting to his normal face, and calmly responding "Oh wait, it doesn't. It just has all of the other masks. I'm not so stupid as to keep the other three forbidden masks all in one place."

"Wait, what about the Timekeeper's Mask?" Chrom urgently asked.

"Right here," the Mask Salesman said, while reaching on the inside of his shirt and slightly pulling out the mask.

"What about the other two?" Sheik asked.

"Hidden. Although he does have my journals and the Hero of Time's journal," the Mask Salesman answered.

"Is that bad?" Chrom asked.

"Probably not? He might not bother looking at them when he sees that the other two masks aren't there."

"Where are they hidden?" Sheik asked.

"I'm not saying that here. Especially with those people hiding in the tall grass over there."

The entire party turned and saw three Gerudo soldiers emerging from the tall grass. Unlike the other soldiers they saw before, they were dressed with dark green cloaks and lower-face-masks, which was much different from the normal light pink, white, and orange clothing they normally wore. Though considering they were a special unit that patrolled the coast, it helped to have some form of camouflage. Especially if they were eavesdropping on a conversation.

"Is Nagiri really that concerned about our safety?" Chrom sarcastically said to the three soldiers.

"Forgive our concealed entrance. We had only just arrived when we heard a disturbance somewhere on the beach, and stayed hidden in case it was an enemy," one the soldiers said.

"It was an enemy alright," Chrom responded. "And it seems like-"

Sheik interrupted him and said "It does not seem like something you nor Lord Nagiri should concern yourselves with just yet. It attacked us, not you. And a formidable foe it was. We'd rather not bring harm to the people who showed us such hospitality."

"Tis how you say," one of the soldiers said. The three of them back-stepped into the woods and disappeared among the plants.

The Mask Salesman turned to Sheik and started speaking in Old Hylian (Well, it was just "Hylian" during his time).

 **(Translated)** "That's another thing we have to worry about," he said. "Can you two speak Old Hylian?"

"Yes, we're both fluent," Sheik answered for herself and Link.

"Good. The Gerudo shouldn't be able to understand us this way," the Mask Salesman said.

"How'd you know the Gerudo were hiding in the tall grass?" Link asked.

"They've stalked me for quite a while. At this point I'm an expert in their tactics," he answered. "Anyway, the BiSoul mask is probably going to my shop in Clock Town. If it knew to take my backpack, it certainly knows enough about me to search my shop. The three of us should go there, and hopefully we can get my backpack back from the mask."

"Why only the three of us?" Sheik asked.

"When Terminan soldiers attack, they always have multiple soldiers who simply observe, and escape to report how the battle went. There's no doubt that they saw you and your party last night. Also, I only have enough disguises for the three of us."

"So what will everyone else do, while we're sneaking around Clock Town?" Link asked.

"Perhaps Gerudo City. They could ward off any suspicions that Nagiri may have about the three of us," Sheik answered.

"Yes. I'd rather not have the Gerudo getting suspicious of us," the Mask Salesman replied.

 **(End translation)**

The three of them turned back to the Ylisseans, and noticed that Cherche, Gerome, and Sumia had flown out to the ships. Each had gone to one of the three, to alert them about something, as people on the decks of each crowded toward the edges where the fliers were.

"The ships are going back to Ylisse. Best to get the missing people back," Chrom said.

"But you guys are still..." Link said.

"We still have work to do, it seems," Chrom said, and the three fliers departed from the ships back to the island. "Also, you guys want to translate that conversation you just had?"

"Confidential. Just to be careful of people that shouldn't be listening," the Mask Salesman responded.

"Right," Chrom said. "So where are we heading?"

"Back to the desert," Sheik said.


	10. Chapter 10: Past Revelations

**Chapter 10: Past Revelations**

 **Somewhere in the Forests Near Clock Town**

The Mask Salesman had brought Sheik and Link to the forests near Clock Town. They'd trailed off of the path, brushing through long swaths of grass, bushes, and trees that nearly blocked out the sky. One could only tell it was daytime through the many beams of sunlight poking through the leaves of the trees. It would be a perfect environment to spy on someone from afar, especially given that one's movements could be mistaken for a squirrel or a deer. Thus the trio had to speak in Old Hylian.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Link asked the Mask Salesman.

"An old cabin that Link and I used to use, back when he was helping me with the masks," he answered. "People tend to stay away from a place called the Living Forest. That's why the BiSoul mask was hidden here."

"Seems like a normal forest to me," Link said.

Then suddenly a wave of rustles rushed overhead among the leaves. It was accompanied by a breeze from the direction the trio was walking in.

"You'll see," the Mask Salesman said.

The trio kept walking, occasionally passing a still animal that was staring in the direction of the cabin, oblivious to the three people walking past. Being curious, Link honed his senses on the area around him. Immediately he sensed a strong floral smell above him, flowing far from somewhere in front of him. Then, he heard a feint yet ominous whisper repeat through his ears.

"A bearer of a piece of the Triforce, but who are you? Similar, yet different," it said.

He stopped his honed senses, tilting his head down with a slightly shocked expression. He looked to the side and noticed Sheik was doing the same thing.

"You too?" Link asked.

"The Forest...it spoke to us," Sheik said.

"Well that's good. It doesn't speak to the people it wants to keep away," the Mask Salesman said.

Finally the cabin came into sight. It was in surprisingly good shape, albeit with plants overgrown on all sides. They entered through the also surprisingly intact door, into a dark, decrepit room, furnished with a few windows, a fireplace on the far side, a bed, a table, and a wardrobe. The Mask Salesman opened the wardrobe and took out a few pieces of clothing.

"Disguises. If the Terminans weren't fond of you before, they certainly aren't now," the Mask Salesman said.

The three of them changed into the new outfits, putting the others into another backpack that was also in the wardrobe. All of them were now wearing old, basic pants and a shirt, with light jackets suited for travel. Link and the Mask Salesman wore hoods, in an attempt to conceal the upper half of their heads. Sheik's head remained bare, revealing moderately long, flowing blond hair, though it still only left one red eye exposed.

"What about my sword?" Link asked. Whereas Sheik concealed her knife, the Master Sword's handle a bit of its scabbard were still visible, poking out from under his hood and jacket.

"Uh, hope they don't recognize it," the Mask Salesman randomly uttered, after a short pause. He went outside, right after, with Link and Sheik fearing what would happen once they got to the town.

 **The Trail to Clock Town, from the Living Forest**

"Since we're not being watched, might as well ask," Link said. "What do the other two masks do?"

The Mask Salesman remained silent for a bit, as they kept walking, before answering.

"My Link and I never confirmed the power of one of them, so we only have old writings by the tribe to go off of. The other however, we did. That one is the Soul-Seer Mask. One can temporarily visit a deceased person by putting a drop of their blood on the mask and wearing it. However because of this, only those you are related to by blood can be visited. And as with all other masks, there is a drawback. If you use this one too many times, you'll eventually get stuck in the spirit world with the deceased," he explained.

"The second mask," the Mask Salesman continued, but pausing as if he were trying to remember something. "The second mask could open a portal to a dark world, without light. This one was forbidden and sealed away because all who tried to use it ended up shattering into black pieces, and they would fade away into darkness. Link and I just went with their word. Those two masks and the BiSoul mask were hidden in a temple, deep within the forest."

Something about the second mask seemed familiar to both Link and Sheik. They were about to question the Mask Salesman further, but they had gotten out of the forest and found Clock Town in sight.

* * *

 **New Gerudo City**

"Back so soon? After all of the negotiations Sheik had to do?" Nagiri said to the Ylisseans. They weren't sure if it was surprise or irritation in his voice.

"It appears they weren't finished here, " Chrom answered. "Eh, the Mask Salesman has to retrieve something before we can leave."

"And what might that be?" Nagiri asked.

"He neglected to mention what it was," Chrom answered, maintaining a formal tone in his voice.

"And what was your purpose in coming here?"

"Simply to inform you that we had not departed yet. And, perhaps, to assist in defending the city if the Terminans attack again."

Another Gerudo woman walked into view from the side, took a place next to Nagiri, and said "It's always pleasant to have more allies. Especially ones who are competent and aware." Though evidently a figure of authority, she wasn't armed nor was she wearing a soldier's uniform, meaning that she wasn't one who would charge into battle. Instead, her clothes were a mix of the soldier's uniform and Nagiri's clothes. Her top had the same liberal exposure of skin, with a dark grey top that only covered her chest and exposed her stomach. She was not wearing sand-shoes, which allowed for easier movement in the desert sands, nor was she wearing the light-colored, breathable pants the soldiers wore. Hers were a deep purple, and it was complemented by a very short poncho of the same color that only covered a few inches below her soldiers.

"I am Sobuil, the advisor to Lord Nagiri," the woman said.

"I am Chrom, exalt of Ylisse," Chrom responded, then proceeding to introduce everyone else who stayed behind.

"Pleased to meet you. This is the first time I've met people not from this Isle," Sobuil said.

"Have the Gerudo ever dealt with anyone other than the Terminans?" Chrom asked.

"Until recently, we had not," she answered.

Lucina interjected, asking "What exactly caused such hostility between the Terminans and the Gerudo? Uh, pardon me if I'm opening recent wounds."

"Oh, there isn't a problem with asking that, young lady," Nagiri answered. "It is important for everyone to understand what the Terminans did to bring about this conflict."

Sobuil then spoke, beginning the explanation. "Before such hostilities existed, the Gerudo and Terminans would freely travel between our respective settlements. Well, the women were traveling most of the time, since only women can enter here (At least until you showed up and we allowed you in). Then one day, quite a many years ago, before Nagiri was born, two of our merchants were found dead by the forests close to Clock Town. Those women were planning to meet with a Terminan trader, and the wounds found on the women were consistent with long-knives carried by Terminan travelers. We demanded that the Mayor investigate what happened, and they found the trader that the women were supposed to meet, and in his home was a knife with Gerudo blood on it.

"The man was raving about how he didn't do it, and that someone or something else did. Normally, Clock Town would execute someone who did something like this. But they did nothing. Nothing.

"A particularly enraged Gerudo woman decided to pay that man a visit. He was found dead the next day. The woman however, no one knows what happened to her. She vanished, though even if she didn't, there's no way she could have possibly killed him."

Lucina asked "What makes you say that?"

Sobuil then explained that "There weren't many markings at all on the man who died, though there was an apparent mess in the room. The Terminans tried to claim that the Gerudo broke in and murdered him, though with no proof but one person who happened to see her walk by that way, we would not submit to such accusations."

After a brief pause, Nagiri said "Now do you see why they are our enemy?"

"Deplorable as it sounds, yes," Chrom answered.

* * *

 **Clock Town, Afternoon**

The three Hylians managed to get in, passing as merchants. Though the handle of the Master Sword brought about a passing suspicion from one of the guards, who wondered what kind of traveler's sword had an ornate, purple handle.

Inside, they passed through the same bustling crowds. How a small town could be this busy, none of them were sure. But it played both to their advantage and to their disadvantage. For one, in the event the guards saw who they were, it would be easy to disappear into the crowd. Yet at the same time, if the BiSoul Mask was in the crowd, it would be harder to find him.

They passed through the center marketplace, spotting the clock tower on the right. As they walked further from it, Sheik saw two Terminan guards exiting from the second-floor entrance and standing on the platform outside.

Once past the center area, they came onto a street that reminded Link and Sheik of Castle Town. It had a central street and alleyways leading out on both sides.

"My shop is a bit further down, in the alleyway on the right. The alley only goes to the shop," the Mask Salesman said.

"You mean that one with two guards standing in front?" Link asked.

The alley to the mask shop was just a bit further ahead and to the right, but just as Link said, two guards were standing there and blocking the entrance.

"Wait here and don't look suspicious," Sheik whispered to the both of them.

Before either could respond, she disappeared into the empty alley to their side, and crept up a building by climbing on various ledges. Sheik then kept a crawling position as she moved across the roof, towards the mask shop. Fortunately there weren't any guards looking inwards from along the town's perimeter wall. She reached the edge of the rooftop directly above where the shop was supposed to be, and saw a group of guards below, huddled around what appeared to be the door. To the side Sheik could see the Mask Salesman's backpack, discarded after having been rummaged through.

"Damn magician," said one of the guards, as he clenched his hand with a pained tone of voice. "Who knows what he's hiding in here if he puts a goddamn fire spell on the door!"

"We're not getting in here anytime soon. Let's leave before the door starts shooting arrows or something," another guard said.

"What about the backpack?" another guard said.

"Leave it. There's nothing useful in there," the second guard said.

The group of guards left, and the two guards blocking the alley left with them. Sheik waited a bit before sneaking down from the building and back to Link and the Mask Salesman. She found them in the same spot, pretending to be looking for something in one of their backpacks.

"They just left," Sheik said. "Did you put a spell on the door?"

"Just a precaution," the Mask Salesman answered.

They went to the alleyway, whilst taking a few glances behind to make sure the guards weren't looking. The Mask Salesman scooped up the few books that were outside his backpack and put it back on.

"Looks like nothing was taken, though I doubt they'd want journals that they can't read and masks that only serve as headwear," the Mask Salesman said.

He walked to the wooden door, in front of Sheik and Link, and held his hand in front of the door knob. A feint orange, magic light shone from it, which then shattered into tiny particles. The Mask Salesman opened the door, and the three of them slid into the shop.

* * *

 **The Shop**

At first glance, it was a regular shop. It was a square room, with a counter at the far side, an open doorway to a back room, masks covering the wall behind the counter, and a few masks placed on the other walls as decorations. A simple candle chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, freshly lit. The light seemingly wasn't enough to completely lighten the room, as it was a bit hard to see, though that turned out to be because the other two candle installments on opposite walls were not lit.

"Can either of you conjure up a flame to light those two candles?" the Mask Salesman asked.

"I can," Sheik answered.

"Can you light them simultaneously?" he asked again.

Sheik pondered for a second before answering, "It could take a few tries, but yes."

Sheik moved aligned herself in the middle of the two candles, and the Mask Salesman positioned himself behind the counter and faced the masks on the wall. Sheik held her open hands, fingertips aligned, in front of her chest, and conjured two small fireballs. They extinguished however, before she could launch them to the candles. After two more tries, she managed to launch two small fireballs in opposite directions, which then burst and lit the candle wicks. The Mask Salesman pulled on two particular masks on the wall, which caused an audible sound of wood or stone moving in the back room.

"This way," the Mask Salesman said.

Link and Sheik followed the Mask Salesman into the dim back room, where a stairwell was revealed in the floor. They continued down the stairwell, and came to another locked door, though this one didn't have a door knob, or a slot, nor any visible means of opening it. The only features on its wooden surface were two red circles in the middle.

"One of you, take your left hand and place it on one of the circles. I'll do the other," the Mask Salesman said.

Link was closer to the door and put his left hand on the circle on the left. The Triforce of Courage on his hand began to shine, simultaneously with a symbol written on the Mask Salesman's left hand. The door then became mostly transparent, and Link's hand fell through it. The Mask Salesman walked through the door, and Link and Sheik followed after. Once all three of them got through, the Mask Salesman held his left hand with the glowing symbol to the door, and made it opaque and physical again. No one would get in from the outside.


	11. Chapter 11: Hidden Secrets

**Chapter 11: Hidden Secrets**

 **The Hidden Basement**

Half a dozen torches lit up the dark room as soon as the door closed. From there, Link and Sheik could see the square shape of the room, with five stone pedestals aligned in the center of the room. Only two pedestals had masks on them. But behind the pedestals were two long chests, separated by another pedestal holding a book. Beneath everything, on the surface of the floor was a Triforce symbol, surrounded by cryptic symbols in the shape of a circle.

"If anything remotely evil or unholy steps in here, they'll be burnt to a crisp by this Triforce talisman," the Mask Salesman said.

"Couldn't he just float above the floor?" Link asked.

The Mask Salesman paused for a second and answered, "Uh, yes, I suppose he could. But it looks like he wasn't here."

The Mask Salesman went to the back to check the chests, while Sheik and Link looked at the other two forbidden masks. They figured that the white mask with visible bloodstains and cryptic light blue symbols was the soul-seer mask. The other mask was the one that opened a portal to a dark world. The Mask Salesman didn't give a name, but at this point it wasn't necessary as Sheik and Link both recognized the design of the mask upon seeing it. The dark-grey stone material, along with its bizarre carvings and emphasized eyes, all screamed "Twilight Realm." That explained how people turned into black squares upon using it, as they didn't have the same immunity that Link and Sheik had.

"Could one of us wear and use it?" Link questioned out loud.

"You'd probably turn back into a wolf," Sheik answered.

"What was that about into turning into a wolf?" the Mask Salesman asked.

"Long story," Link answered. "More importantly, what are you looking at over there?"

"The other masks that Link (Hero of Time) and I found in the temple. These were hidden along with the five forbidden masks," he answered.

The Mask Salesman then held up a white mask with a wing design on the front, similar to the triforce emblem, if it were drawn with actual wings. It was completely porcelain white, somehow retaining its shine after being locked away for so long.

"You know, I've forgotten what most of these masks here do. I guess they must be important enough for me to lock them up," the Mask Salesman. "Oh, I suppose that book right there will say what each mask here does."

"You can't remember?" Sheik asked.

"I've been alive for so long that I've forgotten years upon years of my life. Perhaps I wrote them down in a journal somewhere, for me to rediscover," he answered. "Although now that I see that book, I remember that's just a copy that Link (Hero of Time) and I made, and that the original is hidden in the temple where all of the masks were.

"Anyway, we did what we came to do. Let's see if we'll be able to leave, lest those guards decided to visit again," the Mask Salesman said.

The Mask Salesman closed the chests, and the three of them walked to the door. As soon as the door opened, they were met with the haunting gaze of a piercing orange eye, embedded in a fractured, dark-grey mask. In tattered clothes, the BiSoul Mask swept its arm in front of them, using magic to launch the three Hylians against the wall to the left. It kept its arm raised, which firmly held Link, Sheik, and the Mask Salesman against the wall.

"Dammit... He knew we'd do this..." Link said.

The masked figure walked to the back, though as it walked over the triforce talisman, they heard feint sounds of the bottom of the mask's feet burning. It didn't seem to bother it though, as it reached the back chests. It opened the chest, and released his raised arm to look through the masks. The release subsequently dropped the three Hylians from the wall. But the magic deprived them of the strength to get back up and attack the BiSoul Mask. They could only anguish while struggling to stand back up.

They saw it take out the white mask from before, at which the BiSoul Mask stood back up and grabbed the book. It started to walk back, taking a look at the three Hylians on the floor. Link could only muster the strength to lift his sword out of its scabbard and lightly poke it onto the ground.

"Link, tap your sword on the ground, quick!" the Mask Salesman uttered, though a bit too quiet to be considered shouting.

Link used whatever strength he had to jab the tip of the Master Sword into the ground. After which, the symbol shine a very blinding blue, or more so a white light with a blue tint. The BiSoul Mask was still standing in the talisman, and upon it lighting up, the masked figured was engulfed in white flames. Smoke emanated from all around it, and it let out deep, masculine scream. It kept burning for a few seconds, before its scream became more high-pitched, sounding more like a woman's screams. It gripped the white mask with both hands, and held it close to its face. The mask it was holding began to shine itself though not as bright as the flames. The shining continued for a few seconds, and faded while the three Hylians began to stand back up, having regained their strength.

Suddenly, as the white mask stopped shining entirely, the flames around the BiSoul Mask absolved. At that point, it shot a sinister gaze at the three of them. Link responded by striking with the Master Sword. It parried the sword with its hand, still holding the book. Nothing seemed to happen between the sword and the Mask's hand. Normally, there would be some indication that the sword's power had done something more than just cutting the enemy, usually by shining a feint teal upon hitting them. But nothing of the sort happened. Just small cut on the enemy's hand, which it seemingly ignored.

Link tried to swing again, and the same thing happened. It pierced and cut, but nothing more. Not even stabbing seemed to phase it. And eventually Link's successive strikes had pushed it back to the door, from which it then left by opening a portal in the staircase.

"What the hell?!" Link shouted. "The sword didn't do anything!"

"Just how powerful is that mask?" Sheik asked the Mask Salesman.

"Uh, remember when I said that I had trouble remembering what the masks did? Well, it seems I may have forgotten what some of the BiSoul Mask's abilities were," he awkwardly answered.

Sheik grabbed the Mask Salesman closer by his clothes under his neck, an said "You're telling us that we're going against an enemy that's immune to the Master Sword, and you can't remember the most important things about the mask?!"

"I-I-I-I I thought I remembered everything important about it! I genuinely thought I told you everything to know about the mask!" the Mask Salesman answered. "Wait, it's probably written in one of these journals in my backpack. Link and I wrote almost everything down about the masks."

Link went behind the Mask Salesman and rummaged through the backpack, pulling out a few journals and skimming through them to see if they had what they were looking for. Upon reading through the third journal, he found the section about the five forbidden masks. Across the span of half a dozen pages, he found information and drawings of Majora's Mask, the Timekeeper's Mask, The Twili-looking mask, the Soul-seer Mask, and lastly...a burnt page. That page was presumably about the BiSoul Mask, but it was burnt, leaving nothing legible nor discernible written.

"The Mask, it burnt the page about itself in its journal," Link said.

Sheik let go of the Mask Salesman and uttered "Dammit!" The three of them stood there, unsure of their next move. Perhaps the BiSoul Mask already knew their next move before they did, seeing how it knew they would come here.


End file.
